Sunao na niji
by Bety-neko-chan
Summary: Lo que se suponía que era un buen recuerdo se convirtio en algo que los dejo marcado a ambos. Maki solo deseaba cumplir lo que ella le pidio "no verla más" pero tal parece que el destino tiene otro plan y ninguno podra escapar cuando cosas que se ocultaron esa noche salgan a la luz.
1. Chapter 1

**Sunao na niji.**

 **Lo que se suponía que era un buen recuerdo se convirtio en algo que los dejo marcado a ambos. Maki solo deseaba cumplir lo que ella le pidio "no verla más" pero tal parece que el destino tiene otro plan y ninguno podra escapar cuando cosas que se ocultaron esa noche salgan a la luz.**

 **Love Live ni sus personajes, ni la letra de la canción me pertenecen.**

 **Pareja Principal: NicoMaki.**

 **Genberger: Maki, Eri, Umi, Rin, Honoka.**

 **Género: Angustia, Romance, Familia y un poco de Humor.**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 1.**

Hay muchas cosas que como seres humanos deseamos... una de esas es tener la habilidad de retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar los errores que cometemos... que nos marcan y marcan a las personas que nos rodean.

Desear borrar los errores y comenzar de nuevo...

Pero eso no es lo único... si de casualidad hubiera esa posibilidad.

¿A qué epoca iria?

¿Qué cambiaria?

¿De qué serviría?

Esas, eran las tres preguntas y las cosas que un joven de casi veintisiete años se cuestionaba desde hace más de diez años.

Y sus respuestas eran obvias que le provocaban un dolor punzante en su pecho.

Iría diez años atrás, y evitaría que ese fatídico día sucediera.. o mejor aún... haría cualquier cosa para alejarse de _ella_ y evitar de ese modo lastimarla.

Él solo le había traído desgracias y malestares a su vida

Todos los días desde ese día era lo mismo.

El solo verse en un espejo le revolvía el estómago y un rabia surgía en él queriendo desaparecer.

Sin poder evitarlo estrelló su puño con fuerza en el espejo rompindolo en pedazos sin importarle en lo más mínimo el daño en su mano o que esta sangrara y manchara el piso del baño o los trozos del espejo con las gotas de sangre.

No queria verse más...

Agacho la cabeza y aquellos trozos rotos del espejo que estaban en el suelo reflejaron su rostro...

Apretó la mandibula y lágrimas bajaron de sus mejillas...

Simplemente no podía huir, siempre seria así...

Po siempre...

Una sonrisa vacia se marco en su rostro y no pudo evitar mirarse a si mismo, con asco, con repulsión, con odio...

Pero sobre todo... con vergüenza.

Vergüenza de quien era.

De lo que era.

De la sombra que había quedado de aquel chico terco y orgulloso.

Sentía tanta compasión por si mismo. Tal vez era lastima.

Que realmente no entendía por que cada vez que alguien lo veía decían lo admirable que era.

¿Admirable?

No había nada que admirar en él.

Cada vez que escuchaba esa palabra para referirse a él le daban unas terribles ganas de reirse con tanta ironia y amargura.

Él no era una persona de la cual se debían sentir orgullosos.

Estaba más que seguro que si alguien se enteraba de lo que le hizo a _ella_ en una _noche_ lo mirarían con la misma repulsión con la que él mismo se veía todos los días.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Casi once años atrás.~**

 _En una habitación, un chico pelirrojo comenzo a removerse incomodo mientras se quejaba cuando los rayos de sol que se colaban por su ventana golpeaban directamente en su rostro._

 _Comenzo abrir sus ojos violetas mientras soltaba un pequeño quejido._

 _La cabeza le dolia._

 _No recordaba nada de lo que había hecho la noche anterior. No debio haber tomado con sus amigos cuando nunca lo había hecho antes._

 _Cerró los ojos tratando de que su malestar se aliviara un poco para poder pararse pero la inmensa calidez que sentia en todo su cuerpo lo insistía a no querer levantarse._

 _Se removió un poco, lentamente, dandose la vuelta y despacio, una vez más, intentó abrir los ojos, lo que no esperaba era ver una mata de pelo negro que lo hicieron sentarse de golpe, removiendo así las sabanas que lo cubrian a él y a su acompañante, dandose cuenta de la desnudez de aquella chica a la que conocia a la perfección._

 _Con algo de temor bajo su propia vista a su propio cuerpo notando que él estaba en las mismas condicines que aquella chica de cabello negro. Se sonrojo de golpe y se apresuró a ponerse unos boxer mientras saltaba fuera de la cama y se alejaba de está._

 _La verguenza y confucción que sentía en ese momento lo hicieron olvidarse de su malestar._

 _¿Qué había pasado a noche? Se preguntó así mismo._

 _Se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de recordar lo sucedido y pequeños fragmentos pasaban en su mente._

 _Recordaba que él, junto a los demás integrantes de Muse, habían hecho una fiesta para celebrar el que ganarán el Love Live... el que la fiesta había sido hecha en su casa ya que sus padres no estarían por una semana... el que todos habían bebido algo de alcohol para celebrar... no, no todos, Nico-chan no lo había hecho... recordó sus frias palabras antes de retirarse a dormir, al decirle que era un niño si tomaba al igual que los demás y el que Nozomi le dijiera que no la molestara... recordó el dolor que le causaban siempre esas palabras... el que la pelinegra lo considerara un niño y todos los demás un adulto... cuando él sabía que queria que lo viera de otra manera, de una forma especial... cansado, y solo queriendo olvidar su rechazo constante, tomo copa trás copa... recordó subir las escaleras para llegar a su habitación y dormir un poco pero entonces vio el cuarto donde Nico-chan dormia...y... y..._

 _Abrió los ojos como platos, perdió todo el color de su rostro, su cuerpo se tenso por completo. Se quedo tieso. Congelado._

 _Un recuerdo llego a su mente y, sus piernas ya no pudieron sostenerlo más. Cayó de rodillas al suelo._

 **...*** _\- ¡aaah!... ¡Ahh!... Nico-chan... Nico-chaaan... se-se siente tambien estar dentro de ti.- Decía un pelirrojo con las mejillas sonrosadas sin dejar de embestir a una pelinegra que gimoteaba de dolor bajo de él._

 _\- Ma-Maki-kun... por favor... pa-paraaa... dueleee.-_

 _\- Nico-chaaan... ya-ya no te paresco un niñooo ¿verdad? te-te paresco aaahora siii ah...un hombre ¿verdad? ¡¿verdad?!.-_ ***...**

 _Se quedó inmovil unos segundos, su cuerpo temblaba._

 _Tenía que ser una broma..._

 _Gateó hacía la cama en donde dormia la pelinegra._

 _Tenía que ser una broma..._

 _Debía ver otra explicación para que ambos estuvieran dormidos en la misma cama desnudos._

 _Tenía que haberla..._

 _Se agarró el cabello con deseperación, con los ojos abiertos como platos y con lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos, desde un costado de la cama vio a la pelinegra y lo que veía solo lo hizo sentir más desesperado. Más aterrado y con asco así su persona._

 _Vio las marcas de sus dientes en aquella blanca piel._

 _No._

 _La mueca de dolor en su rostro._

 _No._

 _Las lágrimas secas en las mejillas._

 _No. No. ¡NO!. ¡Maldición, no!_

 _Él no pudo..._

 _Él no pudo haberla lastimado..._

 _A ella no..._

 _No a la chica que le robaba el sueño y los suspiros a pesar de sus constantes rechazos._

 _¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?_

 _\- Du-duele.- El pequeño gimoteó de una pelinegra que abria sus ojos y revelaba sus ojos rubí lo hicieron levantar la vista y verla._

 _\- Nico-chan.- Murmuró su nombre debílmente. Queria decir algo, pero no sabía que. Queria disculparse pero las palabras no salían de su boca._

 _\- No-no me veas.- Le dijo Nico-chan mirando sus ojos violetas por una fracción de segundo para luego darse la vuelta y cubrirse completamente su adolorido cuerpo con la sabana mientras temblaba y pequeños sollosos salían de su boca._

 _Maki cerró los ojos, sus hombros se desplomaron, apretó furioso los puños mientras las lágrimas bajaban de su rostro y caían al suelo._

 _\- Perdóname.- Rogó golpeando el piso.- ¡Perdóname Nico-chan!.-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tiempo presente.~**

Recargó su rostro en la ventana de su oficina mientras lágrimas bajan por su mejillas.

 _\- Tenías razón... Nico-chan. Era y soy un niño.-_ Susurró viendo su lamentable aspecto a través del vidrio de la ventana.

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Siempre que no tenía algo que no ocupara su mente los recuerdos volvían y lo atormenteban. Apesar de que _aún_ no recordaba todo lo que había pasado esa noche él se sentía culpable.

Muchas veces penso en ir a las autoridades y decir lo que hizo. Merecía resibir un castigo, pero siempre recordaba lo que la morena le había dicho antes de marcharse; _"no le cuentes a nadie"._

Y eso hizo.

Después de haberle hecho aquello a Nico-chan, no volvio a hablar con ella... mucho menos se atrevia a verla a los ojos. Sabía que su simple cercanía afectaba a la morena, por eso siempre se mantenía a gran distancia de ella.

Viendola desde la lejania a través de objetos inanimados.

Hasta el día de la graduación que fue la última vez que la vio.

Y a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado sus sentimientos no habían cambiado... aún la _amaba_... pero él no merecía ser feliz.

No lo merecia.

El sonido de su teléfono sonando interrumpierón sus pensamientos. De seguro su secretaria informandole sobre algo que debía atender.

Lo descolgó y antes de contestar respiró un par de veces para tranquilizarse.

 _\- Si... te dijo su nombre... esta bien... hasla pasar.-_ Dejó el teléfono en su lugar, y se limpio las lágrimas de su rostro con la manga blanca de su bata, respiro varias veces tratando de relajarse y que nadie notara su estado. Se sentó detrás de su escritorio tomando un par de papeles que estaba sobre el esperando a los toquidos de la puerta que no se hicieron esperar. _\- Pase.-_

Unos momentos después una persona entro y cerró trás de sí, él pelirrojo levanto la vista y le tomo un par de segundos reconocer a la persona que solo sonreia ante la sorpresa que de seguro estaba escrita en toda su cara.

Una vez que la reconocío los papeles se deslizarón de sus manos al suelo.

 _\- Nozomi.-_

 _\- Tanto tiempo... Maki-kun~.-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **Aquí es donde ven a la autora como bicho raro por escribir tal cosa y se preguntan ¡¿qué Maki-kun le hizo que a Nico-chan?!, lo se, yo tambien lo haria. Pero... ¡me encanta el drama! y esta lo tendrá apesar de que van a ser pocos y cortos capítulos espero y lo disfruten~ y no saquen conclusiones presipitadas~**

 **Y sobre el titulo de la historia es de la canción de unos de los eding de Naruto Shipuden como dije antes realmente soy pesima colocando nombres pero cuando escuche la canción me fascino y la letra en español es hermosa y queda perfecto con el contexto de la de la historia ahh~ ahora si antes de divagar...**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo~**

 **Matta ne~ XD (23/05/16)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Sunao na niji.**

 **Lo que se suponía que era un buen recuerdo se convirtio en algo que los dejo marcado a ambos. Maki solo deseaba cumplir lo que ella le pidio "no verla más" pero tal parece que el destino tiene otro plan y ninguno podra escapar cuando cosas que se ocultaron esa noche salgan a la luz.**

 **Love Live ni sus personajes, ni la letra de la canción me pertenecen.**

 **Pareja Principal: NicoMaki.**

 **Genberger: Maki, Eri, Umi, Rin, Honoka.**

 **Género: Angustia, Romance, Familia y un poco de Humor.**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 2.**

 _\- Tampoco a sido tanto tiempo Nozomi. Sólo han sido dos años desde la última vez que nos reunimos.-_ Murmuró Maki evitando ver a la persona frente de él, ó más espécifico un lugar. Una vez que se había recuperado de su sorpresa había decidido llevar a la peli-morada a una cafetería cercana del hospital; la misma que solia frecuentar cuando Nozomi o Eri lo visitaban, para que así ambos pudieran hablar con más tranquilidad y sin interrupciones.

 _\- Siempre tan frio Maki-kun~.-_ Nozomi fingió sollosar, Maki resistió el impulsó de rodar los ojos ante el dramatismo de su amiga. Sin importar la edad que tuviera seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

 _\- ¿Entonces para que me querias Nozomi?.-_ Preguntó sin más, no le gustaba darle tantas vueltas al asunto, por lo menos ahora, y antes de que la pelimorada respondiera la mesera llego con sus ordenes colocando un café frente a él y un té y una tarta de fresa frente a su acompañante.

Sin poder evitarlo miró detenidamente la tarta de fresa haciendolo recordar algo.

 _"A Nico-chan le gustaban las fresas."_ Pensó distraidamente, de inmediato cerró los ojos y le dio un sorbó a su amargo café. _"¿Por qué todo me recuerda a Nico-chan? No meresco pensar en ella... no después de lo que le hice"._ Se dijo regresando la taza a su lugar. Sin darse cuenta que Nozomi lo estudiaba cuidadosamente, podía ver ojeras y lo ligeramente hinchados que estaba esos rasgados ojos violetas que tenían un atisbo de tristeza y pesar en ellos. Era una mirada que para alguien tan joven como Maki no debería pertenecer.

Bebió un poco de su té sin apartar su mirada esmeralda del pelirrojo delante de ella notando por primera vez la venda que cubria su mano izquierda"¿Qué es lo que te pasó Maki-kun?" queria preguntar, no refiriendose a como se había hecho aquella herida, si no lo que últimamente pasaba en la vida de aquel muchacho, que sin quererlo de joven parecía completamente elegante por lo que hiciera, por más pequeño que fuera. Sin embargo ahora parecía descuidado, como si ya no le importara nada en la vida. Pero sabía que el pelirrojo solo le contestaría con un cortante "nada". Así había sido siempre que trataba saber que ocurria.

Suspiro, y pudo sentir la mirada penetrante del pelirrojo en su vientre, no pudo evitar sonreir, recordando la cara de sorpresa que Maki había puesto al ver lo abultado que era cuando entro a su despacho.

Miro al joven doctor y este aparto la mirada al haber sido cachado mirando. Algunas cosas realmente no cambiaban.

 _\- ¿Como fue... -_ Se aclaró la garganta avergonzado por lo que pensaba decir y jugó con un pequeño mechón de su cabello, estar con Nozomi siempre lo hacían retomar algunas de sus acciones de más joven y en ocaciones lo hacían sentir con la suficiente confianza de poder decirle lo que había pasado aquella noche pero siempre era más la cobardía y aquella promesa lo que lo retenían de hacerlo _"De seguro me miraría con el mismo desagrado con el que lo hago yo"_ decidió no pensar en ello o Nozomi notaría su estado de animo. La pelimorada siempre era muy intuitiva. _\- ...¿cuantos meses tienes?.-_

Nozomi solo sonrió con una de sus características sonrisas que no hacían más que traerle un mal presentimiento a Maki.

 _\- Ara~ Maki-kun es que quieres todos los detalles de como Erichi y yo...-_

 _\- ¡No! sólo... sólo olvidalo ¿quieres?.-_ Dijo cansado haciendo que Nozomi solo riera.

 _\- Estoy por entrar al octavo mes.-_

El pelirrojo abrio los ojos sorprendido, para él parecía muy pequeño su estomago, aunque bueno a pesar de que trabajaba en hospital era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de una mujer embarazada.

Él evitaba a toda costa la área de maternidad por que le hacía recordar la triste y - según él - merecida desición de no casarse y tener hijos.

 _\- ¿Has... has estado cuidandote bien Nozomi y cómo es que vinistes sola?. Es peligroso que vengas así.-_

Nozomi reprimio un búfido lo mismo le había dicho su esposo, es que los hombres no entendían que por que una mujer estuviera embarazada no significaba que estuvieran invalidas y podían hacer las cosas por ellas mismas.

 _\- Maki-kun soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola y si alguien se me acerca se la vera con mi Washi washi max.-_ Movió sus manos de forma peligrosa y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar estremecerse al pensar que aquello tambien era una advertencia por si volvia a decir un comentario como el anterior _.- Además estoy con Maki-kun y yo confío en que Maki-kun cuidara de mi.-_

 _"No soy tan confiable"_ Queria gritar pero se mantuvo callado.

 _\- Nozomi estas evitando mi pregunta ¿para que me buscabas? se que no es una visita casual.-_ Luego la miro fijamente _.- Quieres que te haga algunos estudios ó... estás teniendo problemas con Eri.-_

 _\- No, no nada de eso solo quiero que seas el padrino de mi pequeño o pequeña.-_ Soltó esperando una reacción del pelirrojo.

 _\- Ahhh.-_ Suspiro aliviado él que pensaba que era algo grave.- _Con que solo era eso... quieres que sea tú padriNO! ¡¿qué?!.-_ Dijo exaltado parandose y viendo la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Nozomi y al sentir como algunos lo miraba volvio a tomar asiento _.- ¿Dime que estas bromeando?.-_ Preguntó esperanzado.

 _\- No, no lo estoy quiero que Maki-kun sea el padrino del pequeño o pequeña que llevo en mi vientre.-_ Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mirando la cara de increudibilidad del pelirrojo que claramente parecía no creer lo que su amiga le había dicho. Como si no pudiera creer que lo eligiera exaptamente a él de todas las personas.

En realidad era así, Maki pensaba que él no era el indicado. Primero; no era bueno con los niños pequeños y segundo; no _era_ confiable. La miro a los ojos tratando de trasmitirle lo que sentía, que entendiera su desesperación, que él no podía, él no debía ser, Nozomi merecía a alguien mejor y no a él. Quiso decirle una vez más lo que hizo para que la pelimorada se retractara.

 _\- ¿Por qué yo?.-_ Fue lo único que pudo decir.

 _\- Por que Maki-kun es la persona más confiable que conosco.-_

 _"No dirias eso si supiera lo que le hice a tú mejor amiga... ¿seguirias tratandome de la misma forma Nozomi... o permitirias que tú futura hija o hijo se acercara a mi?"_

 _\- Yo.. yo no...-_

 _\- Maki-kun cruel, le negaras esto a una mujer embarazada.-_ Maki se estremeció por dentro pero no por remordimiento, algo en como lo dijo y lo miro le recordo, nuevamente a Nico y por eso no pudo evitar suspirar y terminar aceptando. Aceptando eso y aceptar que dentro de quince se reuniria con ella y los demás ex-miembros de Muse ya que al fin había logrado localizar a todos o casi a todos al parecer a la única que parecia que se la había tragado la tierra era a Nico. Solo por eso había aceptado reunirse con los demás.

Durante un tiempo más siguieron charlando y actualizandose de lo que había sido de su vida durante esos dos años en los que no se vieron personalmente.

Una vez que Maki había llevado sana y salva a Nozomi a su hogar el pelirrojo no pudo evitar mirar hacia aquella estrellada noche.

Algo lo inquietaba y lo hacían no querer regresar a la casa de Nozomi, tenía el ligero presentimiento de que algo pasaría. Y no le agradaría.

Y esa sensación lo persiguio durante toda la semana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No fue capaz de no asistir.

Apesar de eso iba en su auto un poco tarde a la casa Ayase - Toujo, no había sido falta el preguntarle a Nozomi donde viva había visitado ese lugar en el pasado varias veces desde que sus amigos se casarón que lo recordaba perfectamente.

Al llegar bajo de su auto y antes de tocar el timbre su mano se detuvo a tan solo un centimetro, suspiro y se dijo debía dejar de ser tan paranoico Nozomi no le había mentido todas las demás veces en las que le decía que la morena no iba a asistir y esta no sería la exepción.

Tocó y espero menos de un minuto para que la puerta fuera abierta luego de escuchar adentro algunos pasos acercarse y voces.

Apenas la puerta había sido abierta dos personas se lanzarón sobre él apretandolo en un fuerte y calido abrazo.

 _\- ¡Maki-kun!.-_ Al pelirrojo no le costo nada reconocer aquellas dos personas que aunque sus voces habían cambiado su personalidad parecía la misma.

 _\- Chicos... no puedo respirar.-_ Se quejó y una vez libre respiro viendo a los dos pelijengibres que le sonreian completamente animados.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo un Rubio salió.

 _\- Rin, Honoka que fue lo que les dije.-_

 _\- Pero Eriiii.-_

 _\- Dejalos Eri no me molesta tal parece que no han cambiado nada.-_ Dijo con media sonrisa.

 _\- ¡Maki-kun cruel!.-_ Gritaron ambos al únisono divirtiendolo un poco y viendo al rubio que parecia que...¿evitaba su mirada?.

 _\- Jejeje esta bien pero entremos Umi-kun y las chicas no estan esperando dentro.-_

 _\- ¿Las chicas?.-_

 _\- Si, Kotori-chan, Nozomi-chan y Hanayo-chan.-_

 _\- La única que falta es Nico-chan ¿do-donde estará ahora?.-_

 _\- Honoka, Rin.-_ Los llamó entre dientes el Ruso que aún evitando la mirada del pelirrojo. Maki solo parpadeó confundido pero decidió no decir nada. _\- Mejor entremos.-_

 _\- Bien.-_ Dijo y suspiro de alguna manera sentía más aliviado al ver que seguían siendo las mismas personas que había conocido tiempo atrás y eso le daba una posibilidad de que los demás siguieran igual.

 _"La única que faltaria para estar todos sería Nico-chan..."_

 _"No... es mejor así, lo más seguro es que solo la incomode con mi presencia y no tengo el suficiente valor para verla a la cara de nuevo, no sin desmoronarse frente a ella."_

Aún pensando aquello, deseaba verla.

Camino detrás de Eri por algunos pasillos para llegar a la sala en donde estaban los demás mientras platicaba con Rin de lo que habían hecho, de pronto vio como este volteaba a ver a Honoka y lo miraba de una forma de... ¿complicidad?... que le hizo recordar aquellas veces cuando Muse aún seguía activo y tramaban alguna travesura.

 _\- ¿Rin, Honoka que pasa?.-_ Volteó a a mirar al ex-lider de muse y de la nada sintio un fuerte empujón, por haber estado tan absorto observando a Honoka no noto que Eri se habían colocado a lado de Rin y lo habían empujando, lo último que logro ver fue la sonrisa de diculpa del Ruso cuando fue aventado adentro del estudio de Ayase. Apenas logro equilibrarse para no irse directo contra el suelo, se puso de pie dispuesto a reclamarles por su acción, cuando escucho un pequeño jadeo a sus espaldas, volteó dandose cuenta de que no era la única persona en aquella habitación.

Vio a la persona frente a él y si no hubiera estado tan conmocionado tal vez hubiera notado cuando cerrarón la puerta detrás de él.

Sintio como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Sus ojos y boca se abrierón ligeramente, sus mejillas comenzarón arder y su corazón latió con la misma intensidad que cuando era un simple adolecente.

¿Era ella?

Había cambiado por los años pero... era la misma persona.

La misma hermosa persona que ahora vestía un traje más formal, unos lentes y en su mano traía un celular del cual se escuchaban pequeños ruidos provenientes de el.

Sus facciones habían madurado pero seguían con aquel toque infantil que recordaba.

Era un poco más alta pero, estaba seguro de que igual que antes, seguía siendo la más baja de todos en Muse.

Aquel cabello azabache que a pesar de ya no estar atado en dos coletas como en sus años de juventud ahora solo era sujetado en una coleta alta.

Y ahí estaban aquellos orbes rubí brillantes que lo miraban con sorpresa.

 _\- ¿Ma-Maki-kun...?-_

La misma voz.

No tenía duda.

Era _ella_.

 _\- Nico-chan...-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **La~la~la~la~**

 **La hora del reencuentro llego ¿muy pronto? ¡por supuesto que no! dije que erán pocos capítulo así que espero y lo disfrutaran...**

 **A que ninguno se imagino que Nozomi estaba embarazada XD**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima actualización~**

 **Matta ne~ XD (21/06/16)**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Sunao na niji.**

 **Lo que se suponía que era un buen recuerdo se convirtio en algo que los dejo marcado a ambos. Maki solo deseaba cumplir lo que ella le pidio "no verla más" pero tal parece que el destino tiene otro plan y ninguno podra escapar cuando cosas que se ocultaron esa noche salgan a la luz.**

 **Love Live ni sus personajes, ni la letra de la canción me pertenecen.**

 **Pareja Principal: NicoMaki.**

 **Genberger: Maki, Eri, Umi, Rin, Honoka.**

 **Género: Angustia, Romance, Familia y un poco de Humor.**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 3.**

 _\- Nico-chan...-_ Murmuró de nuevo con los ojos bien abierto.

De pronto se sintio como un chiquillo de nuevo, las mejillas comenzarón a arderle por el fuerte rubor que se extendia en su rostro, sus manos comenzaron a sudarle y su corazón tamborillaba contra su pecho como loco.

Es hermosa. _Con su figura tan particular, que me ha vuelto a enamorar._

Fue como si por un momento regresaran once años atrás, verla parada frente a el pero en lugar de ese traje formal vestía el uniforme de Otonokizaka y sonreía ampliamente haciendo su muy famoso _Nico Nico-nii~._

Quiso acercarse. Tocarla. Para comprobar si la pelinegra frente a él no era solo una ilusión, ó por si casualidad no se había quedado dormido en la oficina de su - ahora - hospital y pronto su padre o secretaria lo despertarían.

 _ **Nno me veas**_

Bajó la cabeza y alejó su mirada de la morena.

 _ **Nno me veas**_

Aquellas palabras se repetían como una constante, y molesta, melodía en su cabeza para atormentarlo.

 _ **Nno me veas**_

Con aquella voz tan rota y dolida por lo que él había causado.

No, no merecía verla.

No tenía permitido verla.

Todo permiso, derecho y oportunidad lo había perdido aquella noche.

Cerró los ojos y siguió auto castigandose mentalmente.

Ni siquiera merecía tener tan puros sentimientos - como el amor - dentro de él, después de todo; Él solo era una basura.

Y mientras él seguía lamentandose, y seguía pensando que tan repulsivo ser humano era y en lo que no merecia tener, la pelinegra frente a él lo miraba con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y con la mirada ligeramente brillosa.

De su celular que aún seguía en su mano la voces la llamaban - una infantil y una gruesa de hombre - captando al fin su atención apartó la vista del pelirrojo y volvió colocar el artefacto en su oído.

 _-. ..umm... lo siento marcare más tarde si... ¿eh? si, si estoy bien no te preocupes... descansa bien... si yo tambien te amo... bye~.-_

Nico dejó salir un tembloroso suspiro de sus labios, guardó el celular y, sin mirar de nuevo a la otra persona en aquella habitación, paso a su lado diriguiendose a la puerta.

Trató de abrirla pero alguien por fuera había puesto el pestillo en la puerta. Un suspiro más salio de sus labios y alsando su mano toco brevemente contra la madera.

 _\- Si~.-_ La voz inconfundible de la peli-morada contestó.

 _\- No vas abrirme aunque te lo pida ¿verdad?.-_ Comentó resignada.

 _\- Nicochi se ha vuelto inteligente con el paso de los años~.-_

 _\- Nozomi.-_

 _\- ¿Qué pasa Nicochi~?.-_

 _\- No quedamos en esto cuando acepter venir.-_

Por el otro lado se pudo escuchar la risa divertida de Nozomi.

 _\- Nicochi aún cree en Santa-san~ .-_

 _\- Nozomi.-_ La volvió a llamar cansada.

 _\- Lo siento Nicochi, te conosco y lo que hago es por que te quiero, a ti y a Maki-kun, arreglen sus cosas y Nozomi-mamá los dejara salir, de lo contrario el sofá ahí a dentro es bastante comodo, pueden compartirlo~.-_ La pelinegra conto hasta diez tranquilizandose para no golpear la puerta como una loca tal y como en su adolecencia lo haría al desesperarse, ella ya había cambiado, un poco, pero lo había hecho. El pequeño rubor en sus palidas mejillas volvio a aparecer.

 _\- Eri, Umi, Honoka, Rin, Kotori-chan, Hanayo-chan estan de acuerdo con esa Loca.-_

 _\- Jejeje.-_

Se escucho un "lo siento" por parte de todos los demás acentuando el seño fruncido de la pelinegra. Pedir ayuda no era una opción de la pelinegra sabía que perdería, así que espero hasta que su mejor amiga hablara de nuevo y de esa forma sabría que decir y ganar tal y como hacía en su trabajo.

 _\- No te preocupes Nicochi, nosotros volveremos más tarde así que puedes hablar con Maki-kun tranquila. Pero recuerda no hacer tanto ruido~ Erichi y Honoka-kun se quedaran aquí~.-_

 _\- ¿A donde van?.-_

 _\- Iremos a comprar Yakiniku y algunas bebidas.-_

 _\- Nozomi estas embarazada, No puedes tomar... y deja de comer tanto te pondrás Gorda como una vaca.-_ Le dijo sin piedad apartandose de la puerta unos pasos hacía atrás casi chocando con la espalda del menor que seguía sin moverse, escuchando, y malinterpretando lo que la mayor decía.

A fuera se escucharón como algunas cosas se caían y la pelinegra solo sonrió creyendo que la pelimorada había caído en su trampa. Oh, ella sabía que era peligroso decirle a una mujer sobre su peso y era aun peor cuando está estaba embarazada y con las hormonas en ebullición pero eso no le importaba si lograba salir, y encontrarse libre de esa situación _forzada,_ lo haria.

 _\- ¡Nozomi tranquilizate no le hara bien al bebé!. ¿Sabes que Ni-Ni-Nico lo dice en broma?. ¡Su-sueltá ese bate!.-_

 _\- Ni~ Co~Chi~.-_

 _\- Nozomi-chan hasle caso a Eri-kun y-y-y- y va- vayamos por comida ¿s- sii?-_

 _\- Nicochi, Nozo-mamá te castigara cuando vuelva~.-_

Nico solo chasqueó la lengua ante su fracaso y ante la inmadurez de su amiga al seguir tratandola como si fuera una niña, su hija.

 _"Si supiera."_

Se acerco de nuevo a la puerta pegando su oido en ella tal cual como un pequeña escuchando a escondidas. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

Y el nerviosismo la invadió al saber que estaba de nuevo a solas con el pelirrojo.

Volteó recargandose y viendo al pelirrojo, miro a su alrededor mordiendo sus labios.

No dijo nada y frotó su brazo con torpeza, comenzó a caminar colocandose en el mismo lugar en donde estaba antes de que el pelirrojo entrara - fuera arrojado - dentro.

 _\- Umm... esa Nozomi no a cambiado en nada...-_

 _\- ...-_

La pelinegra gimió internamente, tal parecía que seria más díficil de lo que pensó en un principio.

Trató de decir algo más pero el nerviosismo de verlo nuevamente no la dejaba. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa? Ella nunca estaba nerviosa. En lo que trabajaba no se le permitian los nervios sólo el dominio. Entonces por que se quedaba sin palabras. Ella nunca se quedaba sin palabras.

Movio sus pies nerviosa, balanzando su peso de un lado a otro como una niña inquieta.

Sentía que el tiempo estaba pasando demasiado lento y eso que ya habían pasado más de diez minutos.

 _"De nada sirve que me haga ideas equivocadas..."_

 _" Ella no quiere quedarse conmigo..."_

 _" Ella queria irse..."_

 _"Ella me teme... me teme tanto... teme que la dañe de nuevo..."_

Su mente comenzó a jugarle malas pasadas a Maki.

 _"Por que Nozomi me hizo esto... no, por que Nozomi le hizo esto a Nico-chan..."_

Él mismo comenzó hacerse daño con su sólo pensamiento.

 _\- ¿Maki-kun?.-_ La melodiosa voz de Nico lo llama haciendo que soltara un leve réspingo.

Murmura algo en voz baja y la pelinegra se acerca a él, a pesar de mantener la cabeza gacha, lo supo, por el sonido que hacen los tacones de la pelinegra contra el suelo y esta seguro de que Nico camina con cautela, como si temiera que la atacara.

 _" Ella me teme."_

Pero no era así, ella relamente queria saber que decía.

Vuelve a murmurar pero sus voz no es lo suficiente fuerte y más por el nudo que se empieza a formar en su garganta, su vista ya había comenzado a volverse borrosa por las lágrimas.

 _"Soy pátetico."_

 _\- Perdoname...-_ Al fin su voz sale, sorprendiendola.

 _\- ¿Eh?-_

 _\- Perdóname...-_ Repitió.

 _\- ¿Maki-kun?.-_

 _\- Perdóname... Perdóname...-_

 _\- Maki-kun, para.-_

Pero él no la escuchaba, seguía pidiendo disculpas, una y otra vez sin siquiera mirarla, sólo veía con detenimiento el suelo mientras lágrimas rodaban por su mejillas.

 _"Soy tan pátetico."_

 _\- Perdóname... perdóname... se... se que no quieres verme... se que no deseas verme... perdóname... no debí venir... tú- tú mereces estar aquí, no yo...-_

 _\- Eso no es cierto...-_

 _\- Yo no debería estar aquí no después de lo que te hice... lo siento... trate de no buscarte... trate de no verte... tal como me pedistes...-_

 _\- Yo no te pedí tal cosa...-_ Dijo con un susurró a penas audible Nico, viendo al pelirrojo frente a ella deteniendo su caminar, desconsertada.

Él seguía sin escucharla.

 _\- Perdóname... perdóname por lo que te hice... no, no meresco que lo hagas... te dañe... te hice daño...-_

 _\- Ma-Maki-kun ba-baja la voz y tra-tranquilizate.-_

 _\- Te hice daño... te hice daño... perdóname... te toque... abuse de ti... te lástime... perdóname... yo...-_

 _\- ¡Eri, espera!.-_ Se escuchó el gritó de Honoka antes de que la puerta se abriera y entrara un rubio cólerico.

Solo eso hizo que Maki dejara de pedir disculpas diriguiendo su mirada hacía aquel ruido y por la mirada de despreció en el rostro de Eri, Maki sabía que habían estado escuchando todo atrás de la puerta.

Ni tiempo le dio de decir algo cuando sintio un puño estrellarse con fuerza sobre su mejilla tirandolo al piso.

 _\- ¡Eri Para!.-_

 _\- ¡Maki-kun!.-_

 _\- ¡¿Comó pudistes?!.-_ Gritó Eri tomandolo de cuello y mirandolo a los ojos que destillaban una rabia pura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **Disfrutar del capítulo...**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima actualización~**

 **Matta ne~ XD (28/07/16)**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Sunao na niji.**

 **Lo que se suponía que era un buen recuerdo se convirtio en algo que los dejo marcado a ambos. Maki solo deseaba cumplir lo que ella le pidio "no verla más" pero tal parece que el destino tiene otro plan y ninguno podra escapar cuando cosas que se ocultaron esa noche salgan a la luz.**

 **Love Live ni sus personajes, ni la letra de la canción me pertenecen.**

 **Pareja Principal: NicoMaki.**

 **Genberger: Maki, Eri, Umi, Rin, Honoka.**

 **Género: Angustia, Romance, Familia y un poco de Humor.**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 4.**

 _\- ¡¿Comó pudistes?!.-_ Repitió sujetandolo y propinadole otro puñetazo en la cara acorralandolo contra el suelo sin siquiera quitar aquella expresión de rabia de su rostro.

El pelirrojo no se defendia otra trataba de hacer algo para quitarselo de encima.

Él merecía aquellos golpes, era lo que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Esos golpes solo se había retrasado durante años. Lo sabía, sabía que cuando sus amigos lo supieran lo mirarián de la misma forma en como él se mira día a día: con desprecio.

El dolor de los golpes en su rostro no eran ni siquiera parecidos a lo que por dentro sentía hacía si mismo.

 _\- ¡Responde Makkiii! ¡Di algo!. Dime que me equivoque, que lo que escuche esta mal. ¡Tú... tú no pudistes hacerle_ _ **eso**_ _a Nico!.-_ Suplicó, pero el menor no decía nada, iba a golpearlo para ver si reaccionaba pero Honoka lo sujeto de los brazos apartandolo _.- ¡Honoka sueltame!.-_

 _-Tranquilizate Eri-kun. Deja que hable...-_

 _\- Su-sueltame.-_ Pequeñas lágrimas de frustración aparecieron en los ojos del rubio de solo imaginar que aquello le pudo haber pasado a la mejor amiga de tanto él y Nozomi y ellos no estuviero ahí para evitarlo y para ayudar a superarlo.

 _\- ¡Eri!.-_ Gritó la pelinegra parandose entre el menor que continuaba sentado en el suelo viendo el piso y de los dos oji-azules.- _¡Basta! ¡Las cosas no son como crees que son!.-_ Aquello parecio aliviar tanto al rubio y al pelinaranja, y sin lugar a duda, sorprender un poco a Maki que solo also cara viendo la pequeña espalda de la pelinegra para segundos después bajar el rostro dibujando una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

¿Porqué? ¿Porqué lo defendía? A pesar de lo que hizo... No... Él no merecía que lo defendiera. Él merecia que Eri lo golpeara. Él merecia pagar por el daño causado. Él no merecía que Nico-chan mintiera.

 _"De seguro se siente avergonzada por lo que le hice, lo más seguro es que sea eso, por que yo no valgo la pena de que alguien me defienda... muchos menos ella. Yo meresco esto... yo meresco estos golpes... yo lo meresco."_

 _\- Yo lo hice.-_ Los tres mayores volteraon a verlo con los ojos como platos y el ignorando sus expresiones continuó hablando _. - Yo abuse.. -_ Se encontró con los ojos del Ruso.- _vi-viole a Nico-chan.-_

Eri sintió resurgir su enojo de nuevo y trato de safarce del agarre del de Honoka que apesar de su shock lo sujeto con fuerza entre sus brazos.

 _\- Ahora lo entiendo, fue por eso que Nico se alejo de todos. ¡Todo fue tu maldita culpa! ¡ahora mismo te voy a enseñar a respetar a una mujer!.-_ Le gritó y cuando estuvo apunto de safarse, sintió como Nico lo abrazo. _\- ¿Nico?.-_

El pelirrojo also su rostro y pudo contemplar como la pelinegra abrazaba al rubio impidiendo que se fuera contra él, su mirada cayo en el ex-lider de Muse que lo miraba fijamente.

Que era lo que tenía la mirada de Honoka

Era... oh, esa mirada la conocía muy bien, su padre solía darsela cuando no cumplía algo que pedía. Desepción.

Era eso... si lo era... los había decepcionado a todos, y aun se preguntaba ¿como es que seguía ahí? ¿por qué lo detenía? el merecía ser golpeado.

Había dañado a Nico de una manera _irreparable_.

 _"Y me creía un hombre en aquel entonces 'que patetico soy'."_

 _\- Basta Eri, tranquilizate, como crees que Nozomi se pondrá cuando se entere lo que estas haciendo.-_

 _\- ¿qué?.-_

 _\- Te recuerdo que esta embarazada y en sus últimos meses, alterarla podría ser peligroso para ella.-_ Eso parecio hacer que Eri se tranquilizara, por el momento, pero aún así la miro frunciendo el seño.

 _\- Pero...-_

 _\- Nada de peros Eri. Ustedes... ustedes no debierón haber escuhado nada trás la puerta. Esta plática es sólo de nosostros_

 _\- Ellos merecían saber la verdad.-_ Mumuró Maki, provocando que la pelinegra lo volteara a ver molesta, ella traba de evitar que las cosas se hicieran más problematicas, y Maki parecía que lo estaba insitando a que sucediera

 _\- Maki-kun, cállate.-_

Eri volvio apretar los puños y su mirada se torno fria.- _Él tiene razón, Nico, porqué no me...-_

 _\- Eri.-_ Lo miro duramente, al igual que al antiguo lider de Muse que solo se tensó _.- Esto no tiene que ver con ustedes.-_

 _\- Nico._ \- La expresión de Eri se volvio herida, pero la pelinegra sólo desvió su vista hacía el pelirrojo viendo la sorpresa en sus ojos, soltando a Eri se acercó al menor tomandolo del brazo y ante la sorprendida mirada de los chicos lo ayudo a levantarse para luego caminar hacía la salida _.- Espera, a donde..._

 _\- Creo haber sido clara Eri, esto no tiene que ver con ustedes. Tranquilizate primero y luego hablaremos de lo que quieras pero ahora nosotros nos marchamos...-_

 _\- Pero yo...-_

 _\- Mou~ Maki-kun guarda silencio y sigueme ¿bien?.-_

Cuando estaban apunto de abrir la puerta esta se abrio dejando pasar a sus amigos restantes que los miraban curiosos y levemente sorprendidos, a exepción de cierta mujer que le debía varias explicaciones a la pelinegra de baja estatura.

 _\- Se marchan tan pronto~.-_ Preguntó divertida con una sonrisa picara que se borró al ver el labio partido del pelirrojo que mantenia la mirada en el suelo. Volteo a ver como su esposo apretaba los puños y como Honoka tenía sus manos sobre los hombros de este y evitaba ver a cualquiera con la mirada perdida y el seño fruncido como si tratarade comprender lo que había ocurrido.

Nozomi comprendió casi de inmediato lo que había pasado mientras se había ido. Suspiro. Eri le debía explicaciones por escuhar cuando le dijo que no interferiera en la platica de la peli negra y el peli rojo.

Miro de nuevo a la de ojos rubí por unos minutos hasta que esta habló.

 _\- Tú y yo hablaremos después.-_ Le dijo Nico a la pelimorada que solo le sonrio con inocencia. A pesar de no haber sido la manera en como le hubiera gustado que sus amigos se reencontraran al ver sus manos unidas cualquier culpa desaparecio.

Solo vio marchar a la ojos rubí y al violeta hasta que desaparecierón dejando su hogar en completo silencio.

Era hora de que algunas verdades salieran a la luz

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **Disfruten del capítulo~**

 **Matta ne~ XD (02/09/16)**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Sunao na niji.**

 **Lo que se suponía que era un buen recuerdo se convirtio en algo que los dejo marcado a ambos. Maki solo deseaba cumplir lo que ella le pidio "no verla más" pero tal parece que el destino tiene otro plan y ninguno podra escapar cuando cosas que se ocultaron esa noche salgan a la luz.**

 **Love Live ni sus personajes, ni la letra de la canción me pertenecen.**

 **Pareja Principal: NicoMaki.**

 **Genberger: Maki, Eri, Umi, Rin, Honoka.**

 **Género: Angustia, Romance, Familia y un poco de Humor.**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 5.**

 _\- ¿Por qué no te defendistes Maki-kun?.-_ Preguntó Nico frente de el colocandole un poco de algodón con alcohol en su labio partido. Después de que habían salido de la casa de Eri y Nozomi, la pelinegra lo había llevado a una farmacía para poder curarle los golpes que tenía en el rostro, y ahora el estaba sentado en un banco fuera de esta con Nico atendiendo lo.

No entendía. De verdad que no entendía

¿Porqué Nico-chan lo estaba ayudando?

 _\- ¿Porqué?.-_

 _\- ¿Ah?.-_

 _\- ¿porqué me defendistes con Eri? él tenía jutificación con golpearme._

La vio cerrar los ojos por unos segundos mientras con sus dedos sobaba el puente de su nariz como un gesto de frustración. _\- Basta de eso Maki-kun.-_

 _\- Pero...-_

Nico lo abrazo haciendolo cerrar la boca. Abrió los ojos soprendido y es esa misma sorpresa la que lo impidió regresarle el abrazo. En su pecho los latidos de su corazón latieron y por un segundo temío que la morena los escuchara.

¿Porqué lo estaba abrazando... es qué no le temía?

 _\- Nico-chan yo...-_

La pelinegra suspiro apartandose y viendolo con una expresión cansada _.- Basta Maki-kun, si es otra disculpa, ahorratelas, desde hace tiempo que yo... no, no hay nada de que disculparse.-_

 _\- Pero claro que la hay yo te...-_

 _\- Maki-kun.-_ Le envió una mirada severa el solo bajo la cabeza sin saber que decir. Queria seguir disculpandose a pesar de que sabía que no merecía ser perdonado, él solo... ¡no sabía que hacer!

 _\- Siento que Nozomi te hubiera engañado para tuvieras que estar aquí.-_ Dijo después de un momento en silencio.

 _\- En realidad.-_ La pelinegra mordio su dedo pulgar como un gesto de nerviosismo. _\- Nozomi no me engaño a mi... yo...-_ Suspiro y mirandolo a los ojos le dijo una frase que hizo el corazón de Maki se llenara con una calidez _.- Fui yo quien queria venir por mi cuenta. Fui yo quien en realidad organizo esta reunión, Nozomi solo me hizo el favor de buscar un pretesto para que nos reunieramos.-_

 _\- ¿Todos?.-_

 _\- Tú y yo Maki-kun. Las cosas. Las cosas no debierón ser así, se supone que pasariamos una agradable velada con los demás y luego... y luego... nosostros platicariamos a solas... por que esta platica solo nos consierne a nosotros... pero Nozomi. Esa Nozomi ya vera cuando la vea.-_ Murmuró sonriendo de manera tensa y con una vena sobresaliendo en su frente, solamente desvió la vista cruzandose de brazos y viendo hacía la nada. Estaba molesta con su amiga pero sabía que la pelimorada solo lo había hecho por que estaba preocupada por ellos y eso hacía que su enojo desapareciera. Después de todo Nozomi era así, entreometida y todo, la apreciaba. De reojo vio al menor que tenía una mano en su nuca y miraba al lado contrario con el rostro sonrojado, sonrió con ternura y noto algo que no había hecho antes.

La mano derecha del pelirrojo estaba vendada. _\- Maki-kun, tu mano ¿qué le paso a tú mano?.-_

Maki se tenso y sin observarla contestó _.- N-nada so-solo un accidente en el hopital.-_ Mentira, una vez más había golpeado el espejo al ver su reflejo en el. Realmente no soportaba verse asi mismo, no sin desear hacerse daño por supuesto _.- Soy un poco torpe a veces ¿sabes?.-_

Nico solo lo observo sin creerle pero no comento nada.

 _\- Supongo que realmente hay algunas cosas que no cambian.-_ Susurró suavemente.

 _\- ¿Eh? ¿de que hablas Nico-chan?.-_

 _\- Nada, nada.-_ Soltó su mano, le dio la espalda sonriendo levemente y comenzó a caminar, al estar unos pasos alejados de él, volteó _. - Creo que ya lo hemos retrasado demasiado Maki-kun. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente.-_

Un silencio inundo a su alrededor y solo se dedicarón a observar los ojos de la persona frente a ellos.

Parecía tan irreal pués por un momento le pareció que con solo sus miradas se hablaban, sin hablar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _\- ¿Nozomi tu ya lo sabías verdad?.-_ Preguntó Eri serio.

 _\- ¿Q-qué es lo que sucede?.-_ Preguntó un curioso Rin al ver todo el pesado ambiente en la sala. Honoka se mordio el labio desviando la vista de sus amigos aun se negaba a creer lo que había escuchado ¿Maki no haria aquello o si? sentía como si no conociera a su propio amigo ¿que rayos había ocurrido en todo ese tiempo que no se vierón? cerró los ojos escuchando como Eri decía todo y podía imaginar el rostro shokeado de todos.

 _\- Erichi, detente.-_ Lo silencio Nozomi y este al instante el rubio noto que se había puesto de pie y apretaba los dientes con rabia, las palabras de Nico llegaron a su mente, cierto, no podía alterarse o alteraria a Nozomi y era lo que menos queria, así que suspiro, disculpandose. _\- Ven aqui.-_ Camino hacía donde su esposa sentandose a su lado y abrazandola ¿desde cuando se había vuelto tan dependiente a ella? o si desde siempre y el solo abrazarla lo tranquilizaba y lo nesecitaba más al saber aquello _.- Erichi, Honoka-kun, saben que hicieron mal al escuchar la platica de Nicochi y Maki-kun.-_

 _\- Nosotros no queriamos hacerlo, solo que escuchamos sollosos y, bueno... nos preocupamos.-_ Contestó Honoka y al ver la mirada seria de Umi de inmediato se escondio detrás de Kotori.

 _\- Aun así estuvo mal.-_

 _\- Nozomi pero Maki...-_

 _\- Erichi, sabes que Maki-kun durante todo estos años siempre estuvo triste por lo que paso entre el y Nicochi y esta arrepentido, se que no lo justifica de sus acciones, pero eso es solo desición de Nicochi no de nosotros.-_ El rubio asintio y sin poder evitarlo recordo al igual que los demás las veces que lo habían visto siempre parecia decaido y con la mirada perdida. Eri suspiro, Nozomi tenía razón como siempre y debia confiar en ella, pero aún así... _.- Así que sea lo que sea que decidan lo respertaremos sin intervenir y lo apoyaremos que por eso somos sus amigos.-_ Los demás asintierón _.- Ahora al fin resuelto por que no comemos algo.-_ Los demás solo se rierón un poco al ver que el ambiente se volvia el mismo.

Nozomi solo sonrió ante ello, a pesar de que ella les había dicho lo de no intervenir, ella no dudo en hacerlo en su momento, como la idea de encerrarlos, por que había sido idea y petición de Nico el de reunirse y ella no pudo negarse después de todo le debía una. Quien creíria que aquella chica que odiaba el estudio de joven se volvería todo una profesional en una "materia" que casi siempre considero "aburrida" pero si no hubiera sido por eso tal vez... miro aun lado encontrando con su mirada una fotografia en donde aparecia ella, Eri y un pequeño de unos ocho años abrazados... tal vez ahora ya no tuviera a su pequeño...

Además tambien lo hizo por otra razón... sabía que sin importar lo que su amiga dijiera... seguía amando aquel pelirrojo como desde el principio y viseversa.

Y si ambos se amaban ¿porqué no estar juntos?

Era tonto estar separados, sufriendo, cuando se amaban.

Sus corazones estaba rotos y nesecitaban ser reparados y que mejor que su contraparte para lograr sanarlos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _\- Este lugar.-_ Dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su alrededor. Sólo habían caminado en silencio y llegaron a un lugar que le traía bastantes recuerdos.

 _\- ¿Lo recuerdas?.-_ Murmuró Nico con una suave sonrisa animada dandose la vuelta y estendiendo sus brazos mientras caminaba de espaldas subiendo un poco más aquel puente que estaba sobre un pequeño rió.

El pelirrojo asintió con una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

 _\- Fue donde tuvimos...-_

 _-... nuestra primera y única cita.-_ Completó Nico aún sonriendo.

 _\- Fue desastrosa ¿cierto?... como siempre termine arruinandolo.-_ Bajo la cabeza apenado y recordando ese día.

Ese día en el que se había decidido a confersarle sus sentimientos a la morena...

 _ **.**_

 _ **Inicio Flashback**_

 _\- Que piensas hacer ahora Nico-chan.- Preguntó un pelirrojo de quince años con las manos en los bolsillos deteniendose y volteando a ver a su acompañante que caminaba unos pasos atrás con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con el seño fruncido._

 _\- No es obvio, debo encontrar una manera para que el tonto de Honoka recapacite.- Honoka esto, Honoka lo otro, eso era lo único que la morena llevaba hablando durante toda la noche. El pelirrojo comenzaba a sentirse celoso._

 _\- Ah~.-_

 _\- Maki-kun parece tan despreocuado ¿es que no le molesta?.-_

 _El pelirrojo solo se encogio de hombros.- No es que no me moleste...ni tampoco me preocupa solo...-_

 _\- Oh~ no me dijas que lo que más le preocupa a Maki-kun es...- Se acerco al menor, invadiendo su espacio personal, y con una sonrisa especialmente malevola, terminó.- ...ya no poder estar cerca de la gran Nico Nico Ni~.-_

 _La mejillas del pelirrojo adquirieron un pequeño rubor solo desvió la vista ligeramente avergonzado y comenzo a jugar con su corto mechón de cabello. Era hora._

 _\- ¿Y... qué si fuera así? Te molestaria?.- La miró confirmeza, notando como la más baja se sonrojaba lindamente. Le dierón unas tremendas ganas de acercarse, y besarla, pero aún no ó podría asustarla._

 _\- ¿Q-qué... t-tú...?-_

 _\- ¿La gran Nico se quedo sin palabras?.-Bromeó inclinandose alzando una ceja desafiante._

 _La pelinegra solo fruncio el seño y con una sonrisa se acerco al menor. - P-por supuesto que no, pero si sigues molestandome y no me dices para que me pedistes que saliera hoy contigo, me voy a ir.- Hizo el ademán de marcharse pero dos manos posadas sobre sus hombros la detuvierón._

 _\- Espera no, no fue para eso yo...-_

 _\- Maki-kun...-_

 _Los dos se quedarón observando y solo fueron unos segundos para que lentamente acortaran la disancia que los separaba._

 _\- Nico-chan tú... tu desde hace tiempo a mi...-_

 _\- ¡Oh pero si es Nishikino Maki-sama!.- Gritó a lo lejos una voz femenina y antes de que los dos miembros de Muse se dieran cuenta el pelirrojo se encontraba rodeado por un grupo de locas fans que gritaban su nombre y le pedían aútografos al igual que fotos._

 _El pelirrojo iba a tratar de safarse de aquella incomoda situación para irse y así poder terminar lo que inicio con la morena cuando recordo que era la misma morena quien les decía que debían ser amables con sus fans._

 _Suspiro internamente, tal vez eso le daría algunos puntos demás con la pelinegra al ver que si le prestaba atención en sus extrañas divagaciones cuando se trataba de Idols._

 _Pensó que no le tomaría tanto tiempo el firmar aútografos._

 _Que pensamiento tan más erroneó._

 _Media hora después de que todas sus fanaticas se fueran el volteo al lugar donde Nico-chan estaba antes y..._

 _ya no estaba..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

 _\- No digas eso Maki-kun.-_ Dijo Nico colocando su mano sobre la del pelirrojo que also su rostro viendo a la pelinegra que veía hacía el cielo sonriendo _.- No fue desastroza, solo... desafortunada. Recuerdo que ese día me invitastes por que tratabas de animarme después de lo de Honoka.-_

Maki no respondió estaba demasiado concentrado en la pequeña mano sobre la de él para otra cosa.

 _\- Su-supongo que tienes razón.-_ Murmuró desviando la vista cuando Nico volteo a verlo _.- Pero... aún así fue esa cita la que termino alejandonos... estoy seguro de que fue por mi culpa.-_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Inicio del Flashback**_

 _\- Nico-chan.- Gritó el pelirrojo alcanzando a una pelinegra que caminaba despreocupado por los pasillos del colegio y que al escuchar su nombre volteo a verlo mirandolo con desagrado._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres?.- Preguntó de forma cortante._

 _\- ¿Qué manera de saludarme es esa? ¿no puedes ser más educada o qué?.- ¿Que estaba haciendo?, ¿Por qué le decía aquello? Se regañó mentalmente al verla fruncir el ceño y darle la espalda._

 _Nico estaba dispuesta ignorarlo de la misma forma en la que el había hecho la noche anterior con ella. Aun seguía enojada y lo mejor era que estuviera a solas por el momento, antes de que explotara y dijiera cosas de las que luego seguro se arrepentiria._

 _\- Espera, no te vayas...- Pero Nico ni lo escuchó o fingió no hacerlo y continuó caminando. El de pelo rojo comenzó a irritarse ante su actitud, la sujeto del brazo impidiendo que siguiera avanzando.- ¿Porqué a noche te marchastes cuando a un no terminabamos de hablar?.-_

 _La pelinegra apretó la mandíbula ante la persistencia del menor. Para que queria el menor que se quedara para que escuchara un rechazo de parte de él, ayer por la noche había sido muy tonta al pensar de que tal vez Maki la veía de otra forma, que tal vez le prestaría la atención que queria, no iba a dejar que nadie jugara con sus sentimientos, ni siquiera ese pelirrojo que le gustaba. No se dio cuenta de que su orgullo mezclado con su furia estaban cegando su jucio._

 _\- Sueltamé.- Se soltó de su agarre.- Es qué no notas que no quiero hablar contigo.-_

 _\- Pero ¿porqué? ¿qué hice? yo soy quien deberia estar enojado por que me dejastes de aquella forma.-_

 _\- ¡Te dije que me dejes! porqué no vas con alguna de tus tontas fánaticas y me dejas tranquila.- Soltó apretando lo puños con furia._

 _\- ¿Por eso estas enojada? pero si eres tu quien dijo que teniamos ser amables con nuestros fans.-_

 _\- ¡Nico sabe lo que digo, no hace falta que lo repitas!_

 _\- ¡¿entonces que demonios te pasa Nico-chan?!_

 _\- ¡Nada! ¡Nada que te importe!.-_

 _\- ¡Claro que me importa!.-_

 _Nico solamente se río con ironia y algo de amargura, sabía que si continuaba solo iba hacer el asunto más grande de lo que era, pero no podía mantener su boca cerrada. Todo lo que llevaba guardando con relación al menor estaba saliendo a la luz._

 _\- ¿Importarte? no seas cínico Maki-kun ¡Nico ni siquiera te importa! ¡si te importara no la insultarias o no le dirias lo molesta o irritante que es siempre que la vez!_

 _\- Eso... eso solo es... tú tambien lo haces...-_

 _\- Sólo déjame Maki-kun, no estoy de humor para tratar con un niño que no entiende de una mujer como lo es Nico, tal vez debería buscar a alguien que si logre entenderme.- Le dijo, y Maki soltandola sorprendido solo la vio alejarse._

 _Si tal vez no hubiera abierto la boca y la hubiese dejado ir, tal vez las cosas podrían haber mejorado sólo dandose espacio que nesecitaban pero era demasiado la molestia que sentía el que lo tratara como un niño - igual que su Padre - que no le permitian pensar con claridad._

 _Debió haberle dicho que si le importaba, que no nesecitaba buscar a alguien por que a él le importaba mucho y que le molestaba que no lo viera más que como un simple niño, debió haberla besado antes y decirle sus sentimientos pero, lo calló y fue tarde cuando se daría cuenta que la perdió._

 _Por que su lado terco y orgulloso solo le permitio dejar escapar de sus labios un comentario lleno de veneno e indiferencia tratando de ocultar lo mal que le sabía el saber que por que Nico lo veía como un niño molesto y no como al le gustaría, sabía que no tenía la oportunidad de ser una pareja._

 _\- Yo no veo a ninguna mujer aquí solo una mocosa sin chiste alguno.- A penas sus palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintio de inmediato por la mirada levemente herida que cruzo por el rostro de Nico para luego llenarse de ira._

 _Algo se había roto entre ambos y por un simple segundo supo que ya nada seria igual entre ellos, mucho menos por todo lo que ambos se dijieron lastimandose mutúamente._

 _A veces las palabras mataban más que cualquier arma._

 _Después de eso solo hubieron comentarios irónicos, sarcásticos y llenos de veneno que la morena le dirijia cada vez lo veía... y él como un tonto se los regresaba pensando que lograria superar y reemplazar aquel sentimiento que le hacía sentir la morena._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

 _\- No lo fue.-_ Negó.- _Fuimos ambos...-_ La peliengra negó y su mirada se cristalizo _.- Fue la mia...-_

 _\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Tu no tienes la culpa de nada!.-_

 _\- Maki-kun deja de justificarme sabes que...-_

 _\- ¡No! Nico-chan tú- tú tenias razón al decirme todo aquello. Tú tenías razón al decirme que era un niño que no entendía nada.-_

 _\- Te equivocas... esos solo erán... mis celos hablando. Yo nunca te vi como un niño.-_ Suspiro y al verla confusión en el pelirrojo prosiguió a explicar.- _Maki-kun siempre era muy reservado con todos pero a pesar de eso era muy amable por igual y solo con Nico parecía diferente... me molestaba, por que por más que trataba de llamar su atención siempre era lo mismo... había pensado que te desagradaba completamente...-_ Al ver que el pelirrojo iba a interrumpirla colocó dos dedos sobre su boca silenciandolo _.- Déjame continuar... aquel día, estaba enojada por lo que Honoka queria hacer, me pedistes salir, se me quito un poco el enojo por que bueno...-_ Se rió avergonzada al recordar como era su actitud siendo más joven _.- pense que tal vez tenía una oportunidad con Maki-kun, pense que te importaba y que me confesarias tus sentimientos... estaba molesta por que cuando creía que eso sucedería nos interrumpierón y que solo era yo haciendome falsas esperanzas por eso me había ido... por eso te decía todas esas cosas que ni llegue a pensar... la verdad es que a mi en aquel entonces... me gustabas y solo estaba molesta de no poder llamar tú atención.-_

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido ante aquella revelación.

 _\- Yo... Lo siento, jamás quise hacerte sentir así Nico-chan... solo era que... me ponias muy nervioso... no- no sabía como tratarte en aquel entonces... solo era un chico inmaduro.-_ Nico sólo negó suavemente casi diciendole con aquel gesto que ya no importaba _.- ¿Yo-yo te gustaba?.-_ Al verla asentir se armo de valor para continuar _.- ¿Ya-ya no te gusto? por que a mi Nico-chan me sigue gustando como aquel día que me iba a confesar.-_

 _\- Vaya, Maki-kun esta siendo honesto.-_ Comentó con gracia la morena y con sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas en realidad trataba de bromear pués aquella confesión la había tomado totalmente por sorpresa y desprevenida.

El pelirrojo sonrió divertido _\- Qui-quiero hacerlo bien esta vez Nico-chan la última vez fui un cobarde, fui un maldito cobarde al no decirte lo que mi corazón gritaba al verte en aquella ocasión, fue culpa de mi cobardía y debilidad al querer huir el que todo esto pasara. Pero ahora quiero serte sincero y confesarte mis sentimientos que calle. Quiero gritarte cuanto te amo y que tan perdido me eh sentido.-_ Le tomo las manos _.-... a pesar de que a un no me perdono lo que te hice... y a pesar de que no lo meresco... quiero que me des una esperanza de que puedo llegar a enamorarte de nuevo... le darías a este pobre chico idiota y perdidamente enamorado de ti la oportunidad de hacerlo.-_

El rostro de Nico estaba completamente rojo casi a la misma intensidad que sus orbes rubí y lo miraba nerviosa con la boca semi abierta.

 _\- Ma-Maki-kun...-_

 _\- ¿Que dices Nico-chan me la darías?.-_

La pelinegra desvió la vista soltando sus manos y dandole la espalda. Él solo se puso de pie observandola esperando a que hablara con el corazón latiendo a mil, por un momento sentía que si Nico le decía que si moriria de lo dichoso que se sentiría.

 _\- Yo no... Ma-Maki-kun hay algo que no te e dicho aun...-_

Sus esperanzas parecían desaparecer lentamente al imaginarse tal vez que era aquello. Tal vez Nico-chan ya tenía...

 _\- Nico-chan no me dijas que... estas casada.-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **¡Doble capítulo!**

 **¿Les gusto la sorpresa ? espero y si y con eso compense un poco mi tardanza aun que estoy segura de que varios estan ¡¿por que lo dejas ahí?! jejeje y ni siquiera han hablado de lo importante, pero hubó una confesión bastante linda ¿no?**

 **Ahora ya nada más faltan varias cosas por resolver ¿qué es lo que le dira Nico? ¿que pasaria si la pelinegra se caso y si es asi que pasara con Maki-kun y de que manera esta autora se desasera de ese "esposo"? ¿cual es problema del que Nico ayudo a Nozomi y quien era ese pequeño en la fotografia? ¿Eri querra volver a golpear al pelirrojo cuando lo vea? y ¿por qué todos los que saben de mi debilidad a las galletas me chantajena con ellas?... jajaj O.k esto último no XD...**

 **Espero y disfrutaran del capítulo~**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima actualización~**

 **Posdata: En esta semana por mucho en la otra publico el capítulo "Por una vida a tú lado"**

 **Matta ne~ XD (02/09/16)**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Sunao na niji.**

 **Lo que se suponía que era un buen recuerdo se convirtio en algo que los dejo marcado a ambos. Maki solo deseaba cumplir lo que ella le pidio "no verla más" pero tal parece que el destino tiene otro plan y ninguno podra escapar cuando cosas que se ocultaron esa noche salgan a la luz.**

 **Love Live ni sus personajes, ni la letra de la canción me pertenecen.**

 **Pareja Principal: NicoMaki.**

 **Genberger: Maki, Eri, Umi, Rin, Honoka.**

 **Género: Angustia, Romance, Familia y un poco de Humor.**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 6.**

 _\- Nico-chan no me dijas que... estas casada.-_

 _La palabras volarón en el aire y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentir como aquella pequeña esperanza que había sentido en su momento cuando escucho decir a Nico que lo había querido desaparecia dejando solo una sensación de vació en su pecho._

 _" Es obvio que lo esta. Han pasado diez años y el hecho de que Nico-chan me dijiera que me amaba no significa que me sigue amando. ¿qué esperaba? que iba aseguir amando a su abusador, a quien la lastimo ¿qué tan pátetico soy?"_

 _\- ¿Qué?...- Nico lo vio con una expresión incrédula en su bello rostro como si no entendiera de donde había sacado aquello .- ¡No!.- Ahora su expresión era alarmada y desesperada para que no pensara aquello. Maki solo parpadeó viendola.- ¿porqué piensas eso?.-_

 _\- Yo pués...- Se rascó la nuca nervioso con un leve rubor en sus mejillas había sido lo primero que se le había venido a la mente después de decirle su confesión, hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a Nico-chan y no sabía nada de ella. Sería lógico pensar que se había casado ¿verdad? - ¿No lo estas?.-_

 _Nico suspiro colocando la mano sobre su frente como si aquello le provocara dolor de cabeza. - No. Maki-kun podemos... podemos hablar de esto después hay algo de lo que tengo que decite... Por favor.- Suplicó y el pelirrojo asintió sin saber que decir. Permanecierón en silencio Nico observando hacía un lado y Maki observandola a ella podía notar por el seño fruncido y la forma que la pelinegra mordía su labio estaba seguro de que interiormente estaba librando una guerra consigo misma para saber cual sería su reacción con lo próximo que diría iba a decir algo pero Nico le ganó la palabra._

 _\- Me lo he estado preguntando pero...- Lo vió directamente a los ojos, la duda y el desconsierno estaban en ellos.- tú mensionaste cuando nos vimos algo sobre que yo te dije "que no me vieras y no me buscaras" qué querias decir con eso.-_

 _El pelirrojo se tenso de todas las cosas que esperaba que le preguntara o más bien le dijiera esa era una de las últimas._

 _\- Yo, no-no lo recuerdas e-ese d-día.-_

 _Asintió - Lo recuerdo, más no esas palabras.-_

 _\- En la mañana.- Fue lo único que dijo le costaba hablar de aquel día sin terminar llorando o suplicar._

 _Nico entrecerró los ojos tal vez molesta por que sus respuestas erán bajas o tal vez por que trataba de recordar._

 _\- No me referia a eso Maki-kun.- Murmuró en voz baja con la vista hacía el suelo y su humor cambio a uno más depresivo._

 _\- ¿Eh?.-_

 _\- Yo no me referia a eso, yo estaba avergonzada pero...-_

 _\- ¿Avergonzada? de lo q-que .-_

 _\- De mi.- Dijo interrumpiendolo en un susurró Maki se acerco a ella tratando de escuchar._

 _\- ¿Qué?.-_

 _\- ¡De mi! ¡Maki-kun, estaba avergonzada de mi!.- Lo miró, en sus ojos solo había una rabia que no era para él si no para ella misma. El pelirrojo retrocedió un par de pasos sorprendido.- ¡Estaba avergonzada de mi por que sentía que yo era la culpable de que tu actuaras así!.- Con cada cosa que decía avanzaba un paso haciendolo detenerse y verla increduló.- Que yo había sido quien te había provocado. Que yo... que yo fui la causante de tus lágrimas y de tu tristeza esa noche.-_

 _\- No digas eso.- Le dijo caminando hacía ella estrechandola en un suave abrazo recargando su cabeza sobre la de la peli negra.- No lo digas Nico-chan de verdad que tú no tuvistes la culpa.-_

 _\- Por qué eres así Maki-kun... cualquier otro en tú lugar aceptaria lo que estoy diciendo.-_

 _Maki sonrió con trizteza.- Pero esa otra persona no te amaria como yo lo hago.- La sintió tensarse y supó que no era el momento de decir aquel tipo de cosas.- Fue mi culpa, si yo no hubiera tomado nada...-_

 _\- Pero eso tambien fue mi culpa.- Lo cortó Nico.- Si yo no hubiera intentado otro de mis tontos planes para reconciliarme contigo...-_

 _\- ¿Planes?.- Se apartó un poco para verle el rostro, y Nico se sonrojo parecía que lo había dicho sin pensar._

 _\- Si, plan. Había pensado esa noche que si te decía algo insultante conseguiria que me siguieras y podría disculparme contigo por lo idiota que había sido pero siempre fracasaba por mi estúpido orgullo.- Dijo entre dientes con rencor.- Por eso es todo mi culpa, yo y mi gran boca el que te obligara hacer aquello y que lloraras.-_

 _\- ¿Llorar?.- Estaba confundido_

 _\- ¿No lo recuerdas?.- Ahora fue ella quien preguntó curiosa Maki solo negó._

 _\- No recuerdo mucho de ese día. Solo que había tomado mucho y despertar con un insoportable dolor de cabeza, luego.. te ví... las cosas eran más que obvias.- Dejó de abrazarla, era extraño hablar de ese tema si estaban abrazados, aunque parecia que a Nico ni le importaba más que nada parecia que no le creía lo que decía.- Realmente no lo recuerdo.- Volvió a decir y no mentía, él sabía por que era eso._

 _Miedo. Tenía miedo de recordar todo. Miedo de saber como había dañado a la persona que tanto se decía amar._

 _Sabía que subconcientemente su cerebro estaba bloquenado los recuerdos de esa noche. Era casi como cuando alguien sufria un accidente verdaderamente traumatico, una experiencia verdaderamente desagradable, algunos de los recuerdos se veían afectados para no dañar - más - a la persona. Y en este caso él era uno, eso y el hecho de que estuviera pasado de copas._

 _Él no soportaría descubrir y temía saber que no solo hubiera abusado de la pequeña pelinegra sexualmente si no tambien haberla agredido fisica y verbal mente._

 _De por sí se veía como un monstruo y ni siquiera todo el auto-castigo que daba día a día era suficiente para reparar sus errores._

 _No, nada podía reparar sus errores._

 _Cómo puedes vivir cuando lastimas a alguien que amas_

 _Él merecía sufrir cada minuto, cada segundo, de los trecientos sesenta y cinco días del año hasta su muerte._

 _Él no tenía esperanza._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Cerró los ojos disfrutando del agua caliente que caía sobre su rostro y cuerpo desnudo. Soltó un suspiro de sadisfacción disfrutando de la sensación y de la suave música que venía de su habitación.

Era hora de salir.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Inicio del Flashback...**_

 _\- Basta de eso.- La voz de Nico y un par de pequeñas manos sobre su rostro lo saco de sus pensamientos observo lo ojos rubí que lo veían gravemente como si estuviera apunto de reprenderlo de nuevo._

 _\- Ah.-_

 _\- Puedo verlo, Maki-kun. Puedo ver que con tus pensamientos te estas haciendo daño. Basta. Te dije que no es tu culpa.-_

 _\- Tampoco la tuya Nico-chan.- Cuando vio que iba contradecirlo continuó colocando sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros e inclinadose hacía abajo un poco.- Escucha. Nadie me obligo a nada, ni a beber, o algo, fueron mis acciones yo había decidido tomar cuando era la primera vez que lo hacía no medí lo que podría ocurrir después y...-_

 _\- Dejemoslo así Maki-kun.- Dijo con un suspiro e hizo un puchero.- Al parecer no hemos cambiado en nada. Ninguno de los dos va a ceder en esta discución. Además yo no estoy molesta por lo que sucedio y no tengo nada que disculparte.- Dijo como si nada. Maki solo bajo la cabeza, no comprendía como podía tomarlo de esa manera.- Eso no importa... importa pero... pero esto no es de lo que queria hablar contigo.- Dijo alejandose de él y sentandose en un banco cercano_

 _\- ¿No?.-_

 _La pelinegra negó con la cabeza mientras veía hacía el suelo y apretaba los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos._

 _\- Es sobre algo más.- Se volvió a morder el labio debatiendo que decirle por un momento. Ya erán varias ocasiones que la veía durante esa noche así y la culpa no dejaba de crecer dentro de él._

 _\- Lo siento.- Volvió a disculparse. Una parte de Maki - la mayor parte - sabía que no importara que Nico le dijiera eso o que incluso le perdonara, él no podía hacerlo. No podría por que había lastimado a la persona que más queria. - Se que piensas que no hay nada por que lo que debería sentirme culpable o disculparme pero si lo tengo.- Se llevo la mano a su cabello carmesí revolviendoselo un poco.- Me siento completamente arrepentido de todo el daño que cause y de que ahora estes tan... tan estresada que te cuesta decirme algo, a veces... no, todo el tiempo desearía poder regresar el tiempo y evi...-_

 _\- Por favor no termines esa frase.- Los ojos de Nico se cristalizaron mientras lo veía con tristeza y dolor en sus orbes rubí. Maki sintió algo doloroso en su pecho, no le gustaba esa mirada trato de recordar lo que había dicho para ocasionarla e internamente se sintió desconsertado cuando recordo sus propias palabras. - Tal vez no fue la manera correcta pero no me digas que te arrepientes. Por favor no lo digas de nuevo.- Al parecer si había sido aquello._

 _\- Nico-chan no entiendo ¿qué sucede?.- Se dejo caer del banco arrodillandoce junto a ella sujetando una de las manos de la morena que estaban en su regazo.- Dime por favor.-_

 _\- Yo...- Nico cerró los ojos y sus hombros cayeron.- Maki-kun va odiarme cuando se entere.- Dijo con voz temblorosa._

 _\- No lo hare, yo... yo no podría enojarme contigo aun que quisiera.-_

 _"¿Qué podría ser tan malo como para que este así?". Se preguntó asi mismo los ojos rubí de Nico-chan durante ese tiempo en que la observaba destellaban con diversos emosiones que el conocía perfectamente desde auto castigo, la recriminación, la culpa, el odio, el reproche, y ahora el miedo y lamento._

 _\- Eso dices ahora.- Dijo en voz baja con un suspiro tembloroso.- Tiene que ver con ese día... y algo más- Maki asintió apretandole la mano como señal de apoyo sin quitarle la vista.- Después de la graduación... dos mese después me entere que estaba... que estaba... embarazada.-_

 _Maki se quedo donde estaba, quieto, con el rostro en blanco._

 _Embarazada._

 _Estaba Embarazada._

 _¡Embarazada!_

 _Cuando proceso las palabras sus ojos se ampliarón, soltó la mano de Nico, se puso de pie y retrocedió un paso._

 _\- ¿Qué?.-_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin del Flashback...**_

Tomo un trapo limpiando el vapor del espejo lo dejo aun lado y se recargo en el lavamanos observando su reflejo.

Llevaba una camisa desabotonada blanca, un pantalón azul marino y unos zapatos negros. Su cabello carmesí que le llegaba más a bajo de la barbilla estaba revuelto y sobre el tenía una toalla.

Sus ojos violetas mostraban desición y nervios.

Era el día. Al fin había llegado el día.

Cerró los ojos extasiado. No era tiempo de tener nervios sentía su corazón latir con frenesí. En tan solo una hora él... él al fin...

Golpeó suavemente su rostro viendo una vez más su reflejo. Tenía que tranquilizarse o haría alguna tonteria.

Ahora que lo pensaba era la primera vez que se veía en un espejo sin romperlo por verse en él.

Era la primera vez que no queria hacerse daño y estaba dandose palabras de apoyo y no odio.

Sonrió suvemente sabiendo quienes eran las culpables.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Inicio del Flashback...**_

 _\- E-e-e-e-em-ba-ba-ba-raz...-_

 _\- Embarazada. Si.-_

 _\- Pero ¿cómo? ¿cuando? ¿porqué?.- Al parecer aun no salia del shock y su cerebro se negaba cooperar pués estaba soltado cosas que ya sabía._

 _\- Bueno...- Todo rastro de preocupación se borró del rostro de Nico mientras lo veía como si tuviera graves problemas mentales por seguir balbuceando.- Tú sabes... eres doctor ¿no?. No me digas que no sabes como nacen los bebés.-_

 _\- ¡Ni-Nico-chan no te burles!.- Gritó dandose la vuelta_

 _En su cabeza no dejaba de repetirse la palabra embarazada una y otra vez, eso significaba... eso significaba que él..._

 _Una calidez inundo su pecho._

 _\- Esta enojado ahora ¿verdad?.- De inmediato volteó a ver a Nico su tono de voz era suave y su pecho volvio apretarse._

 _\- No.- Se acerco a ella tratando de reconfortarla pero la pelinegra no lo vio.- Nico-chan mirame..- Sus ojos violeta chocaron con los rubí.- No lo estoy, Vez. No estoy enojado contigo. Ciertamente, no se muy que siento.- Se sentó a lado de ella en el banco recargando sus codos sobre sus piernas y escondiendo el rostro en sus manos de vez en cuando se jalaba el cabello como si con ello se despertaría._

 _Embarazada. Embarazada. Embarazada. Su mente cantaba esa palabra._

 _Miro a Nico pero no su rostro si no su estómago._

 _\- Estoy confundido en su mayor parte ¿porqué no me lo dijistes?.-_

 _Un minuto de silencio se hizo y el dejo de ver el estomago - plano - de Nico._

 _Nico se le quedo viendo duramente como si acabase de decir la cosa más tonta del mundo._

 _\- ¿Por qué me miras así?.-_

 _La pelinegra suspiro. - Maki-kun en aquel entonces estaba avergonzada por lo que te hice pasar, pensaba que me odiabas y temía que... temía que me lo quitaran o me obligaran a algo más.-_

 _\- ¡Yo no haría algo así!.- Dijo indignado._

 _\- No habla de ti exaptamente si no de... de tú padre Maki-kun, ambos sabemos que yo nunca fui de su agrado.- Admitió con una mueca._

 _Maki se quedo callado tenía que admitir que tenía razón practicamente recordaba que lo obligaba a asistir a bailes solo para emparejarlo con alguna hija de sus socios y tambien le había dicho lo mismo que Nico pensaba._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin del Flashback...**_

Antes de salir de su habitación cogió las llaves de su coche de su buro y su abrigo. Bajo los escalones de dos en dos queria estar en ese lugar ya. Practicamente saltó los últimos escalones. Sabía que estaba actuando muy infantil e impaciente como si fuese navidad y Santa-san le traguera regalos. No era que aun creyera en él, dejo de hacerlo cuando tenía 16 años.

Trotó hacía la salida cuando una voz lo detuvo.

 _\- Maki, dónde crees que vas.-_

La de su Padre.

 **.**

 **Inicio del Flashback**

 _\- Yo no se lo hubiera permitido.- Mecionó serio. Jamás se había revelado contra sus padres pero no dudaba que lo hubiera hecho en su momento. De pronto un pensamiento llego en su mente y sus hombros se desplomaron ante tal posibilidad.- Nico-chan tu me estas diciendo todo esto por qué quieres que mantenga a mis padres lejos de ustedes...-_

 _\- Maki-kun.- Nico tenía un tic en el ojo. Él se movio al ver que la había hecho enojar.- Es la segunda vez que me preguntas algo... algo tan fuera de lugar. Además si quisiera hacer eso no hubiera regresado ni le hubiera pedido ayuda a Nozomi para reencontrarnos y...- Alsó un dedo sonriendo orgullosa.- Tus padres no tendrían oportunidad de quitarme a mi "bebé" ya no soy la misma persona y ni el mejor abogado podría ganarme.-_

 _\- ¿Y eso?.-_

 _Nico also el mentón sin borrrar su sonrisa- Maki-kun, estas hablando con la mejor Abogada del país.-_

 _\- ¿Abogada?.- ¿Cuantas veces en esa noche Nico no dejaria de sorprenderlo?._

 _\- Jajajaja pusistes la misma cara de Nozomi cuando se entero.- Se burló._

 _\- ¿Nozomi sabía?.- Se sentiria algo traicionado si fuera así. De todas las personas que conocia Nozomi nunca le había mentido bueno tal en ese día lo había engañado pero antes no._

 _\- No.- Su sonrisa orgullosa se cambirtio a la misma que siempre ponía cuando tramaba algo y empezo a murmurar en voz baja - no lo suficiente bajo por que Maki escucho algo como: Ja! Toma eso Nozomi! apuesto que sus cartas no le dijieron esto ó No pienso decirle prefiero que lo descubra ella sola estoy segura que su reacción sera hilarante -_

 _Si, Nico tenía razón, no habían cambiado en nada._

 _\- Pero voy a contartelo todo si me dices que esta en tu mente.-_

 _\- ¿como...?.-_

 _\- Lo tienes escrito en todo tu rostro.-_

 _\- Esta bien. Fue por esto que perdistes toda comunicación con los demás en Muse.-_

 _\- Nop. Mamá había conseguido un mejor puesto de trabajo en otro lugar y nos mudamos, en la mudanza perdí todos los numeros. Nozomi tenía razón debí habermelos aprendido.- Admitió a regañadientes.- Aunque tengo que admitirte que eso fue lo mejor, en esos días no sabía muy bien que iba hacer si alguno se daba cuenta.- Suspiro cerrando los ojos y recargando su cabeza en su hombro. Maki evito tensarse y solo disfruto de la cercanía de la más baja._

 _\- Maki-kun conoces a Akio-kun.-_

 _Maki abrió los ojos al escuchar aquel nombre. Que si lo conocia. Claro que lo conocía._

 _Ese niño se había encariñado con Nozomi cuando recién comenzo su trabajo como psicologa en una escuela y viceversa hasta que descubrio el maltrato por el que pasaba. Además Él había curado sus heridas cuando Nozomi lo había llevado al hospital. Él tambien había estado cuando Eri después de regresar de Rusia había malinterpretado algunas cosas y había estado desconsolado cuando penso que había perdido a Nozomi. Inconcientemente apretó los puños y su mirada se ensombreció el mismo despreció que sentía hacía él lo sentía hacía aquellas personas que se hacían llamar "padres" de aquel pequeño. Tal parecía que la expresión en su rostro le decía todo a Nico quien tomo su mano y con su pulgar acaricio su palma relajandolo._

 _\- Tú expresión me dice que si y que conoces todo lo que a pasado.-_

 _Maki asintió sin decir palabras su mente seguía en aquellos dias._

 _\- Nozomi me dijo todo. Hace menos de dos años cuando nos reencontramos. No, en realidad fue Eri quien me encontró. Había ido a buscar a alguien que lo representara para su caso y yo estaba saliendo cuando chocamos, fue una gran sorpresa, jamás me imagine que veria a Eri en un lugar así y mucho menos luciendo tan desesperado. Me conto todo lo esencial, estaba pracicamente llorando.- Nico metió un mechón de su cabello trás su oido se voz era practicamente un susurro.- Termine acompañandolo a su casa por que sentí que podría ocurrirle algo en él camino, claro que no había pensado que vería a Nozomi.- Hizo una mueca y se estremeció.- Estuvo apunto de hacerme su infame castigo a penas me vio por no comunicarme con ella hasta que le dije que yo los ayudaría. Se que esto te sorprendera pero "los padres" del pequeño habían salido de prisión y pensaban quitarselo.-_

 _Maki se tensó y sus ojos se estrecharón. Aquello no lo sabía, por eso no había visto a ninguno de los dos en todo ese tiempo un sentimiento de culpa lleno su pecho... ellos simpre estaban para él pero cuando lo nesecitaban él no estuvo para ellos._

 _Nico continuó sin darse cuenta de su expresión - Yo no podía permitir eso, no después de que me dijieran el abuso fisico y mental que hicieron pasar al pequeño, no después de que Nozomi me dijiera lo que tuvieron que pasar ellos cuando pensarón adoptarlo. Además no había persona que queria representarlos hasta los tribunales por que esos desgraciados tenían un prestigio de temer fue esa misma razón por la que salieron antes, pero a mi no me importo eso y mucho menos después de...- Los ojos de Nico se ensombrecieron como si recordaba algo a un más desagradable. - No importa lo que tratarón de hacer, no lograron su cometido hace un mes y medio se cerró el caso y si tratan de acercarse al hijo de Nozomi y Eri volveran a prisión, yo misma me encargue de eso.-_

 **.**

 **Fin del Flashback**

En una habitación oscura dos repiraciones tranquilas se escuchaban y desde la puerta Eri observaba con una sonrisa dormir a su esposa e hijo en una pequeña cama acababa de regresar de trabajar y cuando los había buscado por la casa los encontro en la habitación de su pequeño acurrucados uno contra el otro. Se acerco lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido y molestarlos. Quitó el libro que una de las manos de Nozomi sostenia y lo dejo aun lado luego cubrió sus cuerpos con una sabana y antes de salir tanto al pequeño y a su mujer los beso en la frente. Los dejaría descanzar y luego los llamaria para cenar.

 **.**

 **Inicio del Flashback**

 _Nico se quito los lentes sobandose el puente de la naríz tratando de relajar el dolor de cabeza que de seguro tenía. Maki solo la observo en silencio permitiendo que se tranquilizara mientras digería lo escuchado._

 _\- No sabía que nesecitaras lentes.- Comentó tratando de aligerar el estado de animo y tratando de concentrar su mente en algo más que no fuera la necesidad de llamar a Nozomi y exigirle saber por que no había contado con el._

 _La pelinegra sonrio con diversión y él no pudo evitar sonreir internamente.- No los nesecito.-_

 _\- ¿Entonces?.-_

 _\- Me han dicho que me hacen ver más intelectual y madura con ellos y nesecitaba una imagen un poco más intimidante. Ya sabes.- Le guiño un ojo y una vez más suspiro.- Ya lo eh retrasado mucho y aun no te dijo la verdadera razón por la que queria verte de nuevo.-_

 _\- Umm.- Una expresión curiosa aparecio en sus rasgos ¿verdadera razón? ¿qué no la noticia era sobre que tenían un hijo juntos?. Se estremecio de solo pensarlo._

 _Todo parecia tan sub realista._

 _\- Veras hace tiempo hice una promesa que al principio pense que no sería capaz de cumplir pero... esta bien, Maki-kun como te parecería conocer a mi... nuestro "bebé".-_

 _Sintió un aleteó en el pecho y una vez más se había quedado con la mente en blanco por la sorpresa que lo único que fue capaz de decir fue. - ¿Lo dices en serio?.- En un tono esperanzado._

 _\- ¿Te molestaria?.-_

 _La abrazo con fuerza. - Me encantaria conocerlo Nico-chan.-_

 _\- Conocerla.- Dijo con voz monótoma._

 _\- ¿Como dices?.- Se separo para verle el rostro._

 _\- Es una niña.- Dicho eso una vez más la abrazo mientras lágrimas aprecían en las esquinas de sus ojos de solo imaginar que pronto se reuniria con una pequeña Nico._

 **.**

 **Fin del Flashback**

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a su padre, su relación con él cuando era adolecente se había vuelto algo - muy - tensa a tal grado que su trato se había vuelto formal por no decir casi la de dos desconocidos cuando él había decidido convertirse en School Idol aunque solo había sido por poco tiempo siempre había sabido lo que pensaba sobre ello.

Una perdida de tiempo, al igual que con su piano, algo que lo distraía de las cosas importantes como el estudio.

Pero él no había podido ignorar sus demandas con ello por que era lo único que en aquel entonces le traía libertad y paz, la misma que él siempre había querido tal vez había sido en parte aquello por lo cual se había sentido tan atraído con la pelinegra, ella tenía aquello que él anhelaba.

Aquello que en su hogar no tenía por que a veces - por no decir siempre - se sentía como si tuviera ataduras y tal vez tambien esa era la razón por la cual aun vivia con sus padres - apesar de tener su propio departamento - por que dentro de él no merecía tener ese privilegio.

Maki ya tenía un objetivo y empezaría con esto.

 _\- Tengo un importante compromiso en el cual debo estar.-_

 _\- Más importante que la cena con la hija de nuestros socios...-_ Oh. Lo había olvidado. Además ahí estaba su motivo. Otros de sus intentos de emparejarlo. Mejor cortarlo antes de que continuara.

 _\- Si. He quedado de verme con alguien.-_

 _\- Y se puede saber quien esta persona.-_

Ignorando el tono de su voz y suprimiendo una sonrisa que queria aparecer en su rostro por el solo hecho e imaginar la reacción de su padre cuando la nombrara.

 _\- Si. Nico-chan. Yazawa Nico, no se si la recuerdas pero habia sido una compañera de Muse en la preparatoria.- " Más que una compañera"_ Agregó en su mente.

Los ojos de su padre se estrecharon levemente y una mueca aparecio en sus labios.

 _\- No creo que sea tan importante puedes cancelarla.-_

 _\- No, no puedo.-_

 _\- Estas tomando la desición equivocada Maki.-_

 _\- Eh estado haciendo lo que me has pedido desde que era un niño Padre ya no más. Ya no tengó quince años, desde hace mucho tiempo debí a ver empezado a tomar mis propias decisiones.-_

 _\- Maki es una orden.-_

El pelirrojo se paro firme era hora de terminar con eso aun tenía lugares a donde ir antes de verlas .

 _\- No. Qué vas a hacer si no obedesco ¿golperame? ¿Des hederarme?.-_ Lo vió directamente a los ojos _.- No me importa, puede hacerlo, pero no pienso hacer lo que me pides más, la única razón por la que lo hice todos estos años es por que no tenía nada realmente importante en mi vida.-_

Pensó en Nico: la mujer que amaba desde que tenía quince años.

Pensó en su hija: su pequeña a quien no conocía y tenía casi diez años.

Había perdido tanto tiempo sin estar cerca de ellas. Ya no lo haría, tal vez si Nico no hubiera aparecido de nuevo en su vida lo haría sin pensarselo, sin embargo, y por suerte, esa era una posibilodad que no ocurriria. Y tal vez se estaba dando falsas esperanzas pero no perdía nada con intentar.

Ahora tenía algo por lo que podía seguir adelante, algo por lo que valia la pena luchar, y ya no sería la marioneta de su padre más tiempo. Se desaría de sus cadenas.

Sonrió, su primera aútentica sonrisa que tenía desde hace años que sorprendio a su madre y padre por igual.

 _\- Sin embargo, ahora, lo tengo y no pienso permitir que nadie me aleje de ello.-_

 _\- Maki...-_

 _\- Lo siento Madre.-_ Volvió a verla dandole una mirada de disculpa. _\- Me gustaría quedarme y hablar más de esto pero no puedo, me esperan. Se que estan desepcionados de mi. Se que nunca e sido lo suficiente bueno para tus espectativas padre y que con esto mucho menos. Pero como dije ya no importa por que estoy luchando por lo que yo quiero.-_ Les dijo al darse la vuelta abriendo la puerta. No dudaba que si aun fuera joven sus palabras sonaría amargas - no que no lo hicieran ahora -. _\- Llamenme si aun soy parte de esta familia me gustaría presentarles a dos personas importantes para mi y explicar un poco las cosas.-_ Con eso último la cerró.

Estaba siendo egoísta y lo sabía. Él siempre había pensado primero en sus padres cuando era más joven pero ya no podía.

No podía darse el lujo de volver a perder a Nico y a su hija de nuevo por miedo de sus acciones la última vez vivió en su propio auto odio y como si estuviera muerto por dentro. Suspiro y camino más deprisa hacía su auto ignorando las voces de su familia. _Su familia_ lo esperaba en otra parte.

 **.**

 **Inicio del Flashback.**

 _\- Entonces estare dentro de una semana en este lugar.- Dijo observando el pedazo de papel que sostenia en su mano leyendo una dirección. La memorizaria, se dijo, no la olvidaria por nada en el mundo. Iba a decir algo más cuando el sonido del celular de Nico sono, la pelinegra lo saco de su bolsillo y durante un par de minutos observo la pantalla._

 _Nico suspiro y lo miró mientras guardaba el celular donde antes._

 _\- Tengo que irme Maki-kun. Te estaremos esperando así que no llegues tarde._

 _Apesar de no querer que se marchara él asintió. La volveria a ver dentro de poco no tenía por que sentirse triste, la volveria a ver._

 _\- Hasta luego Nico-chan.-_

 _Maki la vio alejarse, se dio la vuelta dispuesto marcharse tambien de ese lugar mientras seguía observando lo escrito en el papel. Se sentía como en sueño aún no creía lo que había pasado en tan solo unas horas. Sabía que estaba pidiendo mucho y que debería estar agradecido con lo que tenía pero si tan solo hubiera conseguido algo de Nico sobre su confesión su día seria más que perfecto._

 _\- ¡Maki-kun!.- La voz de la pelinegra y pasos dirguiendose a él lo detuvieron cuando iba a voltearse sintió como la pequeña pelinegra se aferraba a su brazo jalandolo logrando que se diera la vuelta hacía ella._

 _De pronto, lo sintió, algo suave y humedo posarse con delicadeza en su mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios por tan solo unos segundos. Solo eso fue suficiente para que su corazón se acelerara, las mariposas en el estómago revolotearan como un engambre de abispas y su rostro se sonrojara._

 _Nico lo había besado. En su mejilla, pero seguía siendo un beso._

 _\- Nos vemos.- Le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y la mejillas teñidas antes correr lejos._

 _No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo en ese lugar viendo por donde Nico se había ido con cara de tonto y no le importo._

 _Era la primera vez que se sentía_ _ **realmente**_ _vivo._

 **.**

 **Fin del Flashback**

La mujer que el había dañado. La mujer a la que el había amado por años y aún amaba a la cual ni siquiera merecia estar cerca de ella, le estaba dando una oportunidad... Le daba la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. Le estaba dando la oportunidad de forma parte de una familia... _su_ familia. Le estaba dando la oportunidad de reparar los errores que cometió y por eso...

Esta vez lo haría bien...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **¡Al fin! Al fin actualizo y al fin se sabe que fue lo que ocurrió -bueno, más o menos- esa noche y con el NozoEri siendo honesta al principio la historia del NozoEri era más simple al igual que el capítulo pensaba poner a Nico de maestra para que se reencontaran pero una parte de mi no me agrado y al final el capítulo se escribio por así.**

 **Alguien me quiere decir como una historia que se suponía que debía ser** _ **completamente**_ **NicoMaki ahora tiene de secundaria al NozoEri. Ahh~ supongo que simplemente amo esa pareja tambien.**

 **Bueno en fin espero y Disfrutarán del capítulo y una vez más siento la larga tardanza...**

 **O por cierto, casi lo olvido el próximo capítulo que les gustaria que pasara un Pov de Nico o directamente a la reunión de Maki con su hija.**

 **Ahora sí. Nos leemos en la próxima actualización~**

 **Matta ne~ XD (30/12/16)**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Sunao na niji.**

 **Lo que se suponía que era un buen recuerdo se convirtio en algo que los dejo marcado a ambos. Maki solo deseaba cumplir lo que ella le pidio "no verla más" pero tal parece que el destino tiene otro plan y ninguno podra escapar cuando cosas que se ocultaron esa noche salgan a la luz.**

 **Love Live ni sus personajes, ni la letra de la canción me pertenecen.**

 **Pareja Principal: NicoMaki.**

 **Genberger: Maki, Eri, Umi, Rin, Honoka.**

 **Género: Angustia, Romance, Familia y un poco de Humor.**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 7.**

Si había cosas de las que se arrepentia, cosas de las que no fue capaz de cumplir cuando era adolecente. La cosas que cuando su padre aun vivia con ella, con su madre y sus pequeños hermanos, cuando solo era una niña pequeña llena de sueños e ilusiones que su mayor pasión era solo el de cantar, bailar y el de querer hacer a todos sonreir con su famoso Nico Nico Nii. _Esto_ , no era una de esas.

Si fuera adolecente despreocupada tal vez, tal vez se arrepentiria de no haber sido capaz de cumplir con esos sueños.

Pero ahora no se arrepentia del camino que había elegido.

No se arrepentia de no ser la Idol n°1 del universo.

No se arrepentia de las noches de desvelos o escoger la profesión que había elegido.

No se arrepentia de nada o _casi_ nada.

Por que en un principio lo supo; desde que sus ojos carmín mirarón por primera vez aquella mirada tan parecida en los ojos en la de aquel pelirrojo que tanto amaba en la inocente mirada de su niña, su hija, y desde que la tuvo entre sus brazos supo que esa pequeña era el simbolo de su amor, de aquel amor nunca dicho en palabras, de aquel amor que fue siempre impedido decir por el lado orgullosos de ambos. Pero era su amor. Y desde ese segundo simplemente sabía que cualquier cosa que en el pasado hubiera deseado hacer se habían desvanecido. No se arrepentia de haber abandonado su sueño de ser Idol, ahora Maki-kun sin saberlo le había dado el mejor sueño que podría haber imaginado y uno por el que la haría superarse.

Tambien sabía que no podía dejar que nada, ni nadie, la apartaría de su lado. Aunque eso significara ocultarla de su padre.

Al principio no se había arrepentido de tomar esa desición, pensó que era lo mejor. Sentía que era lo mejor lejos de aquel pelirrojo, ella lo había lastimado, lo había hecho llorar. Había visto un niño roto esa noche, solo por ser orgullosa y terca, por no admitir las cosas simplemente, y era algo que no se podía perdonar así misma tan facilmente.

Además ya había tenido demasiados cosas de que preocuparse. Su vida no había sido nada fácil una vez que había salido de Otonokizaka, con la mudanza, cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada, si no hubiera sido por su madre y hermanos tal vez no habria sabido como salir adelante. Y eso aumentando le lo de la carrera que había elegido - una en donde conseguiría defender su ahora mayor tesoro -, las noches en desvela tanto estudiando y cuidando a su pequeña y no se olviden de su trabajo de medio tiempo. Ella no solo tenía que ser buena en _eso_ tenía que ser la mejor para evitar fallar si algún día lo nesecitaba.

Habían valido la pena.

Tal vez no eran miles aclamando su nombre pidiendo una canción más por ella en un gran escenario, tal vez no eran premios que ganaba, o discos vendidos, pero había encontrado algo que era _casi_ igual que todo eso.

Su primer caso lo había ganado. Las lágrimas ante su victoria y las sonrisas de alivio era algo que la llenaban como cuando era una Idol en preparatoria. Tal vez no eran muchas personas a las que lograba hacerlas feliz pero si ganaba aun podría hacer a otros sonreir y el trabajar en casos especialmente de pequeños le daba la oportunidad de tontear un poco para despreocuparlos.

Pero, no todo había salido tan bien, si hubiera sabido que la desición de mantener Maki lejos habría provocado lo que haría, habría intentado contactarse antes con él. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que la seguía amaba y que sufria tanto como ella lo hubiera hecho pero no se puede cambiar el pasado solo aprender de el modificando el presente para tener un mejor futuro.

Por que de cambiar el pasado no hubiera tenido que escuchar a su pequeña decir si era su culpa que papá no estaba con ellas, era obvio que ella tuvo que decirle la verdad omitiendo parte de la historia que no era nesesaria que escuchara, haciendole entender que la culpa no era _ella_ si no _ellos_ o la misma Nico y que algún día lo conocería en ese tiempo no sabía si podía cumplir esa promesa.

Hasta que se reencontro con Nozomi y Eri. Le había tomado tiempo el tomar el valor para poder hacerle frente y decirle. De no ser por Nozomi no se hubiera desidido. Ella no queria entrometerse si el pelirrojo tenía una familia, por supuesto que era una opción, pero no perdía nada con tratar de hacerle frente.

Había planteado varios escenarios en su mente de lo que podría pasar pero nunca imagino uno en el que Maki llorando le pediria perdón por lo que había pasado diez años atrás.

Maki-kun no sabía que él no era la única persona cobarde de los dos.

Y ahora lo que pensaba que no podría cumplir, lo que le había prometido a su pequeña que pasaría solo para que no llorara se estaba haciendo realidad.

Nico no era la única en estar nerviosa pero ella había aprendido a ocultarlos con los años a diferencia de su hija que parecia un mar de nervios.

 _\- ... y si... y si Ruby no le gusta.-_ Los grandes e inocentes ojos de su pequeña se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas. Nico no dudo en abrazarla para reconfortarla, su hija era simplemente adorable, pero tambien era demasiado timida e indecisa y a Nico jamás **jamás** le había gustado verla triste y por eso simpre hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance para hacerla sonreir.

 _\- Eeeh pero que dices Ruby-chan ¡Maki-kun va amarte!.-_

 _\- ¿de-de verdad?_

 _\- ¡Por supuesto! además eres hija de la gran Nico nii ¡¿Quien no va amarte?!.-_ Dandole un sonoró beso en la frente y restregando su mejilla suavemente continuó _.- Ahora por que no vas a terminar de arreglarte.-_ La vio salir de la cocina escuchando como en voz baja se animaba así misma pudo escuchar un "GanbaRuby" que solo la hizo sonreir.

Probo un poco el curry agregandole más especies y poniendolo en fuego lento cuando escucho el sonido de un coche estacionarse frente a su casa. Detuvo todo movimiento esperando a que tocara pero al no hacerlo fruncio el seño, quitandose el mandil, miro por la ventana dandose cuenta que si era la persona que esperaba se diriguio hacía la puerta esperando cualquier ruido.

 _"¿Qué tanto esta haciendo ahí fuera?"_

Abrio la puerta intentando hacer e menos ruido posible y solo pudo sonreir levemente al verlo frente a ella.

.

.

.

.

Llegaba temprano, muy temprano en realidad.

Se quedó observando la puerta frente a él con miedo, se removia incomodo como un niño pequeño. ¡Por dios! que era un adulto, tenía que comportarse como tal y no como un crio que acababa de cometer una travesura y temiera ser descubierto por sus padres. Pero nadie podía culparlo ¿cómo se supone que debía actuar en una situación como está?, no había documentales o manuales o libros para algo así, y por ello no tenía ni la menor idea.

Sentía que iba a desmayarse. Estaba tan cerca, pero el pánico le negaba a hacer que su cuerpo copeerará para poder tocar el timbre. Tragó grueso, por un momento pensó en abandonar e irse y decirle a Nico que había surgidó algo en el hospital y lo intentaba en otro momento, cuando la cobardía no le gánara.

¡No!, en que rayos estaba pensando. No podía perder esta oportunidad, no podía hacerlo cuando estaba - literalmente - frente de él.

Nishikino Maki no era un cobarde, no lo era, o tal vez si lo era un poco. Se sacudió el cabello con nerviosismo y estiro su mano para tocar el timbre de la puerta pero se detuvo.

Y si... y si su hija lo odiaba por no haber estado en esos diez años. Seria lógico que lo odiara ¿verdad?. ¿Qué clase de padre abandona a un niño por diez años? sólo uno muy malo y nada lo justificaba, ni siquiera el que él apenas se hubiera enterado. No había justificación para eso. Entonces su hija tenía todo el derecho a odiarlo y no quererlo ser parte de su vida.

El pensamiento era simplemente aterrador, el dolor en su pecho era tan parecido al que simpre tenía antes cuando pensaba en Nico.

Bajo la mano mirando hacía el tapete de la entrada que decia "Bienvenido". Ahora si que estaba completamente aterrado. Miró a su alredeor buscando alguna cosa para que fuera su distracción para quitar la sensación en su estómago. La casa de Nico no era ni muy grande, ni muy pequeña, era de dos pisos estaba pintada de color blanco con azul, había dos plantas a cada lado de la puerta y tenía un amplio patio, con un gran árbol y algunos arbustos. Su mente no pudo evitar imaginar a Nico y su hija sentadas en bajo las sombra del árbol en un día especialmente caluroso relajarse ahí.

Suspiro, ya un poco más tranquilo vio de nuevo hacía la puerta dispuesto a tocar... y por poco tira las cosas que traía en sus manos al ver frente a él a una pelinegra que tenía una mano una mano en su cadera y una de sus cejas la tenía alsada.

Durante unos segundo se quedarón observando hasta que la pelinegra se aclaró la garganta y en su mente solo había una frase. _"Se ve hermosa."_

 _\- Se que mi jardín es hermoso, Maki-kun. Pero de verdad piensas quedarte toda la noche contemplandolo, no es que me moleste o algo, pero pense que te gustaría pasar ya que esta haciendo un poco de frió.-_

Maki hizo una mueca y enrojecio, al parecer la pelinegra se había dado cuenta de su estado.

 _\- Nico-chan...-_ Apretó un poco sus manos recordando traía algo en ella. _\- Estó es para ti.-_ Le dijo sonriendole con timidez estendiendo un ramo de rosas rojas.

Nico contempló a Maki tomado en sus manos la flores, estaba todo sonrojado y no la veía al rostro mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo. Decidió guardarse cualquier comentario, por eso y por lo otro que sostenia. Solo le sonrió mientras lo dejaba pasar _"Maki-kun siempre es lindo cuando esta todo sonrojado y todo nervioso, me recuerda a un gato."_

 _\- Pasa Maki-kun.-_

 _\- S-si. Pe-permiso.-_ Maki las siguio observando a su alrededor. Todo tenía aquel ambiente hogareño que había persivido desde el principio, era simplemente fascinante.

Se quedaron en silencio. Nico comenzaba a temer que todo el día se sintiera esa incomodidad. Suspiro, dejó las flores a un lado colocando las manos sobre la espalda de Maki para empujarlo.

 _\- Vamos Maki-kun deja de estar todo nervioso. Todo estará bien.-_

 _\- ¿Có-cómo sabes?.-_ Nico le sonrió despreocupada aunque por dentro no lo sentía, sabía que uno de los dos tenía que ser el que se mantuviera posotivo.

 _\- Solo lo se. Ahora espera aqui.-_

 _-...-_

 _\- Ruby-chan hay alguien que quiere conocerte~.-_

Escuchó pisadas acelerados acercarse en donde estaban. Maki se tenso viendo el lugar en donde provenian, esperando, nervioso escondiendo trás su espalda el objeto que traía con él. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró la persona que esperaba pero cuando la pequeña niña lo vio de quedo en shock durante un par de segundos, lo mismo que había hecho él, antes de soltar un adorable chillido y correr y de inmediatamente esconderse trás de Nico mientras lo veía desde ahí.

Maki se sonrojo ligeramente mientras veía a la pequeña - a _su_ pequeña - niña frente a él.

Era tan... tan Perfecta.

Era la única palabra con la que la podía describir y se quedaba tan corta, su parecido con Nico-chan era asombroso como con el de él. Su cabello carmesi atado en dos coletas altas con una parte suelto atrás dejando dos mechones rebeldes que enmarcaban las fasiones en su rostro juvenil y el flequillo sobre su frente, la forma de sus ojos era igual que el de Nico grandes y expresivos, lo único que faltaba para que fuera un mini clon era el color del cabello fuese negro en lugar de rojizo y el color de sus ojos, que debió haberlo heredado de su abuelo.

Pero eso no importaba, Maki ya la amaba al igual que queria a Nico. No solo por que era su hija, si no por que era hija de Nico.

 _\- Y-yo...-_ Suspiro tranquilizandose, tratando de no perder la compostura. Se aclaró la garganta. Colocandose sobre su rodilla para estar más a su altura y sacando un peluche mediano de un conejo blanco que traía un moño rojo atado en su cuello _.- Tengo esto para ti.-_

Vacilante la pequeña pelirroja salio detrás de Nico - que no se había movido para nada y solo observaba la escena atenta - podía notar como su labio temblaba y como sus ojos curiosos se movían de él al peluche.

 _\- Gra-gracias.-_ La manos de Nico sobre los hombros de la pequeña la hicieron saltar y voltear a ver a su madre.

 _\- Presentate, cariño.-_ La sonrisa suave de su madre la animo un poco, asintió.

 _\- Ya-Yazawa Ruby es un pla-placer conocerlo.-_ Estaba nerviosa, asustada, sin saber exaptamente que hacer más que verlo y aferrarse al pequeño conejo a su pecho.

 _\- Yo... yo soy Nishikino Maki... Tú Padre.-_ Maki no esperaba que con esa declaración la pequeña Ruby corriera a sus brazos, practicamente, saltara en ellos sollozando. Se puso pie cargandola mientras la pequeña lo abrazaba por el cuello derramando lágrimas en su hombros, al principio se había alarmado ante esa acción mientras veía Nico para saber como actuar pero después de unos segundos solo se guio por instinto estrechandola con fuera en sus brazos a la vez que algunas lágrimas salian de sus propios ojos y pequeños balbuceos en palabras de diculpas fluían de sus labios disculpandose por no estar ahí para ella, para ambas.

Nico mordio su labio, sonriendo con ternura ante la esecena que sus cristalizados ojos veían, dijo _.- Siempre me pregunte donde mi pequeña saco lo timida, ya que yo no era así de pequeña.-_ Vio a Maki que se sonrojo más intensamente ante su comentario, solo pudo sonreir divertida _.- Bueno, los dejare para que se conoscan mejor entre si. -_ Y con eso se adentro a la cocina a terminar lo que estaba haciendo, escuchandolos charlar, no sin antes levantar al pequeño conejo del suelo.

Más tarde los tres estaban sentados en la mesa disfrutando de los delicioso alimentos mientras disfrutaban de una pequeña charla con preguntas naturales que todo pequeño curioso haría mientras Maki respondia un poco cohibido al igual que la pequeña Ruby que entre más tiempo pasaban juntos se iba esfumando. Nico solo disfrutaba de la interracción entre ambos aportando de vez encuando algo y de los elogios a su comida. Al terminar los tres habían pasado a la sala en donde Nico había procedido a mostrarle un album de fotos mostrandole algunos de los sucesos que habían vivido en ese largo tiempo en el que él no estuvo, fotos de bebé, gateando, sus primeros pasos, los cumpleaños, los viajes, la interacción con los hermanos y la madre de Nico, las navidades y mucho más. No había evitado prometer... prometerles que crearían un montón de recuerdos los tres juntos que colocarían con los demás. Esa era una promesa que sin lugar a dudas Maki cumplirian

Pasarón un par de horas charlando hasta que Ruby empezaba a mostrar signos de cansancio.

 _\- Es hora de ir a la cama Ruby.-_

 _\- Pe-pe-pero... pero...-_

 _\- Qué pasa Ruby.-_ Maki se acerco a su hija y se agacho a su altura. La pequeña pelirroja tenía las mejillas sonrosadas a pesar de que su mirada se notaba cansada se veía ansiosa y asustada. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro animandola a hablar.

 _-... pe-pero que pasa si Maki-san... no esta más en la mañana... Ruby no-no quiere dormir, quiere pasar más tiempo con Mak... con Papá.-_ Sus ojitos brillaban con lágrimas

Maki abrio los ojos ante sus palabras y tuvo que evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos al igual que en ese momento lo hacían su hija. Con sus dedos pulgares las limpio y la acerco a su cuerpo. Él apretó la mandibula pués el pensaba lo mismo. _"Si tan solo fuera más fácil que eso"_

 _\- Yo...-_

 _\- ¿Quién dijo que Maki-kun no va estar mañana por la mañana?.-_ Dijo como si nada Nico arrodillandose al lado del par de pelirrojos que volteraron a verla, uno curiosa y el otro perplejo _.- Papá va estar cuando Ruby-chan despierte y se despedira de ti cuando vayas a la escuela y sabes que más...-_ Nico sonrió como si supiera el mayor secreto de la vida _.- En lugar de Nico-Mamá, Papá va leerle a Ruby un cuento antes de dormir, o mucho mejor...-_ Su sonrisa creció _.- recuerdas que una vez te conte que una de las razones por las que me enamore de Papá era por su voz y todos los videos que te he mostrado en donde cantaba cuando eramos Idols.-_ Ruby asintió sin dejar de observar a Nico, la tristeza se había borrado de su rostro y reemplazado por la euforia, la misma que siempre ponía cuando Nico le contaba esas anectdotas. Maki solo pudo verla con los ojos abierto conmocionado tanto por lo que decia y por como había evitado que su hija llorara en tan poco tiempo _.- Tal vez puedas pedirle que te cante algo.-_

 _\- ¿De-de verdad?.-_

 _\- ¡Por supuesto!. Por que no le muestras tú habitación mientras Mamá limpia la cocina.-_

 _\- ¡Si!.-_

 _\- Nico-chan.-_ Nico sólo le sonrió tranquilamente y con disculpa. Maki sólo pudo mirarla con agradecimiento mientras se dejaba arrastrar por su hija a su habitación. Antes de que Nico se levantara vio a su hija volver entrar a la sala, correr hacía ella abrazandola y besar su mejilla.

 _\- Buenas noches mamá.-_

 _\- Buenas noches. Duerme bien Ruby.-_

.

.

Mientras más se acercaba a la habitación de su hija más podía escuhar aquella voz. Aquella voz que había madurado tanto desde que estaban en preparatoria. Aquella dulce voz que cantaba la misma hermosa canción que había escuchado en su ceremonia de graduación.

Esa última canción que le traían un montón de memorias felices y dolorosas, ya no la recordaria como el recuerdo de una triste despedida si no el comienzo de algo nuevo: Ashiteru Banzai.

Nico reprimió las ganas de llorar que tenía, ese día no pudo ir mejor. Se colocó en la puerta viendo como Maki terminaba de cantar mientras veía a su pequeña dormir con la mirada más tierna que nunca había visto en su rostro.

 _\- Maki-kun.-_ Susurró, él pelirrojo la miro con los ojos brillosos colocando un dedo sobre su boca, luego lentamente se puso de pie y camino hacía ella, apagando las luces y dejando la puerta entre abierta.

Ninguno dijo palabras por un momento. Ninguno tenía palabras para decir como se sentían solo vieron el cuarto de su hija. La de ambos.

 _\- Nico-chan.-_

 _\- ¿Umm?.-_ La morena volteó a verlo curiosa y él solo pudo darle la sonrisa más sincera y feliz que nunca había sentido mientra, por segunda vez en la noche, las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

 _\- Gracias...-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:...**

 **Y FIN!**

 **...**

 **Se lo creyeron!**

 **No es cierto falta un capítulo y esta historia al fin llega a su fin. Siento la enorme demora tratare que no sea tan largo el tiempo en el próximo.**

 **De todas formas nos leemos.**

 **Espero y disfrutaran el capítulo y gracias por sus hermosos Rewiew**

 **Matta ne~ XD (19/04/17)**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Sunao na niji.**

 **Lo que se suponía que era un buen recuerdo se convirtio en algo que los dejo marcado a ambos. Maki solo deseaba cumplir lo que ella le pidio "no verla más" pero tal parece que el destino tiene otro plan y ninguno podra escapar cuando cosas que se ocultaron esa noche salgan a la luz.**

 **Love Live ni sus personajes, ni la letra de la canción me pertenecen.**

 **Pareja Principal: NicoMaki.**

 **Genberger: Maki, Eri, Umi, Rin, Honoka.**

 **Género: Angustia, Romance, Familia y un poco de Humor.**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 8.**

 _ **Kodomo no koro mita niji wo**_  
 _ **ima miageru to**_  
 _ **Nanairo de wa naku**_  
 _ **yagate kiri ga**_  
 _ **kakari**_  
 _ **Jikan wa sugi kawatte yuku**_  
 _ **kimi wo sagashite mo**_  
 _ **doko ni mo inai**_

Las desiciones, era algo que cualquier persona sin importar la edad comenzaban a tomar, ya sea conciente o inconcientemente, dando resultados tanto buenos como malos, que no solo a veces llegaba afectar a quien las hacían, si no tambien a quienes les rodeaban.

Cuando se era niño las desiciones ya fueran importantes o superficiales se tomaban como un juego, de forma inocente y sin ninguna malicia de por medio, solo para disfrutaba en el insatante, y por supuesto, sin tener en cuenta a las personas que afectaria, pero conforme se crecía se tomaba conciencia de aquello tratando de no evitar que algo saliera mal.

Maki sabía que la mayoria de las desiciones que había afectado su vida, durante toda su niñez, adolecencia, y todavia cuando había llegado a una edad adulta, fuerón tomadas por sus Padres, a pesar de que él había aceptado hacerlo de buen gusto en un principio ya que no tenia nada lo suficiente importante como para negarse. Tal vez, ese había sido su error desde un inició, el no _imponer_ un alto, el que no tubiera el suficiente _valor_ y fuerza para hacerlo.

 _ **Me wo toji**_  
 _ **kokoro hiraite**_  
 _ **mata nagamete mite mo**_  
 _ **Nani mo kawara nai no ka**_  
 _ **tashikamete mitai**_

Recordaba que hace tiempo, un par de meses después de la graduación de los de tercero en una de sus reuniones con Nozomi había escuchado de los labios de su amiga algo que solo había hecho que la admirase un poco más. Cuando tuvo que ver marchar a Eri que regresaba de vuelta a Rusia para comenzar con sus estudios en la universidad, Maki no había tratado de ser pesimista en ese entonces pero la curiosodad había sido más como para guardar silencio y le había preguntado a la de ojos esmeralda si no temía que Eri encontrara a alguien más mientras estaba fuera, claro, que segundos después se había ruborizado y disculpado profundamente por preguntar algo que no debía, Nozomi solo había reído despreocupadamente mientras le sonreia con calma.

 _\- Por supuesto que lo hago, si Erichi encuentra a alguien más me doleria, pero mientras él fuera feliz, yo sería feliz. Las cosas pasan por algo ¿no crees, Maki-kun?.-_

Le había parecido tan maduro la forma en como sus amiga había contestado, que por un momento sintió celos por que él no hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo así, no sin sentirse traicionado o herido, ó tal vez si, pero por aquel tiempo su forma de verse era igual a la de una basura que creía que cualquier cosa que decidiera _estaría mal_ pero sus amigos no tenían _ese_ problema, y él sabía que tanto Eri y Nozomi habían hablado y que ambos, como una pareja, habían acordado en eso. Lo curioso fue que cuando Eri regresó de Rusia y se había enterado del pequeño que Nozomi había adoptado lo primero qu cruzó por su mente era que había encontrado a alguien más y casi las misma palabras que Nozomi le había dicho se las digo.

Lo bueno es que para ambos, las cosas habían salido bien y a pesar de las dificultades que tuvierón que a travesar después, lo lograrón juntos.

 _\- ¡Mamá!.- Gritó, un pequeño rubio de casi diez años cargando algo en su camiseta, entrando corriendo a la habitación de sus padre donde una pelimorada sentada en la cama, alimentaba a una pequeña de siete meses con un biberón. Nozomi sonrió ante la vista de su hijo mayor tan entusiasmado.- ¡Mira!.- Dijo mostrando un pequeño cachorro en sus brazos.- ¡No es lindo! ¡Papá y yo lo encontamos cuando estabamos jugando en el parque bajo una banca!. Papá dijo que podía conservarlo solo si Mamá aceptaba. ¿Podemos quedarnos con el?.-_

 _Nozomi parpadeó dos veces antes de mirar a Eri que se encontraba recargado en la pared y le sonreia con disculpa para luego encogerse de hombros._

 _Nozomi sonrió a su hijo, que esperaba tranquilo su respuesta, tal vez no era su hijo biológico de tanto ella y de Eri pero cuando la veía y se comportaba de esa manera le recordaba tanto a su esposo que a veces no podía decirle que no._

 _\- Claro, solo si prometes cuidarlo, y limpiar si ensuacia.-_

 _Akio asntió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. - Prometo que lo cuidare muy bien, lo sacare a pasear, lo bañare, lo alimentare y limpiare si se hace popo.- Vio hacía su hermanita que veía con curiosidad al cachorro en sus brazos, y continuó más animado.- Y cuando Mari-chan sea mayor ambos jugaremos con el y lo llevaremos al parque.- Termino, antes de acercarse a su hermana y darle un beso en la frente._

Pero tanto Nozomi y Eri sabían que las cosas pidierón haber sido distintas. Por que estaba la posibilidad de que sus miedos se hubieran hecho realidad y uno de los dos encontrara a otra persona a quien amar mientras estaban separados. Por suerte no había sido así.

 _\- Vamos Mari.- Susurró, a su pequeña hermana de cinco años que caminaba unos pasos atrás de él, mientras sostenia en sus manos un pequeño pastel. Ambos por la puerta de la cocina viendo a un rubio de espaldas sentado en el sofa leyendo un libro.- Aunque, me pregunto si estara bien hacer esto.-_

 _\- Mami dijo que seria divertido.- Contestó, sonriendo tranquila la pequeña, siguiendo a su hermano y tratando de no hacer ningún ruido para no ser descubiertos, se acercarón a Eri._

 _\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Papá!.- Justo en el momento que gritarón ambos infantes las luces se apagarón y lo único que iluminaba era el suave respaldor de las flamas de las velas en el pastel; ni un segundo después escucharón un pequeño grito provenir de Eri que los detuvo._

 _Las luces se encendierón y ambos pequeños notarón que Eri ya no estaba sentado en el sillón, si no se encontraba en el suelo temblando bajo una manta. Una risa dvertida hizo Eri saliera de su escondite posando su mirada azulalda en la de Nozomi que aún tenía su mano en el apagador y sonreia traviesa._

 _\- No-No- Nozomi.- Murmuró tembloroso._

 _\- Lo siento, Erichi luce tal lindo asustadizo que no pude evitarlo.-_

 _\- Papi es igual a un gatito miedoso.-_

 _\- Mari...-_

 _ **Sunao ni narereba kono kiri ga hareru to**_  
 _ **kokoro ni negai sou sakenderu**_  
 _ **Nani ka wo nakushite**_  
 _ **shimatta koto de Sou**_  
 _ **te ni shita mono mo kitto arun darou**_  
 _ **Dakedo mada bokura wa otona ni**_  
 _ **tomadoi ikite yuku sube sagashiteru**_

Las cosas pasaban por algo. Había algo de razón en eso, él siempre se había dejado ir por lo que creía que _era_ lógico, por lo que podría tener una razón para no salir sorprendido, pero a veces no estaba tan mal solo dejarse llevar.

Aún recordaba como comenzó a vivir en la misma casa con Nico y su hija Ruby, ninguno de los dos lo planeó, ni siquiera se lo imaginarón, pero aun así, solo se dio. Un día solo dormiria para que su hija no llorara trás su partida, al siguiente la llevaría a la escuela, sólo eso, no se espero que el suceso se repitiera, y antes de que se diera cuenta de un día paso una semana, luego un mes hasta un año, y así siguió. Había sido algo tan natural, que lo sorprendio; era como si siempre hubiera estado ahí con ellas.

 _\- ¿Nico-chan, has visto mis llaves?.- Dijo un pelirrojo acomodandose su saco y tratando de hacer el nudo de su corbata._

 _Nico salio del baño, sus manos estaban amarrando su cabello su usual coleta y se le quedo viendo al pelirrojo mientras recordaba donde las había visto. Dejo de arreglarse el cabello y se acerco al pelirrojo ayudandolo a hacerse el nudo de la corbata al ver como se le complicaba._

 _\- Hum... deben de estar en el sofá junto a tu portafolio y tus demás papeles que dejastes a noche.-_

 _Maki asintió mientras iba a buscarlos, cuando iba de salida dijo distraidamente sujetando sus cosas.- Estas segura de que no quieres que te lleve a tú trabajo, Nico-chan.-_

 _\- Nop, Maki-kun trabaja en dirección opuesta a Nico, y Maki-kun me ayuda mucho al llevar a Ruby a la escuela.-_

 _\- N- no es problema.- Dijo.- Es- esperaré a Ruby en el auto entonces.-_

 _\- No se te olvida algo, Maki-kun~.-_

 _Maki se detuvo, se dio la vuelta, viendo a Nico que tenía las manos ocultas trás su espalda y se inclinaba ligeramente hacía adelante con una suave sonrisa en su rostro._

 _Papadeó dos veces haciendo memoria y una vez más observo a Nico que no se había movido y movia la cabeza azón de alguna música que solo escuchaba ella. Se sonrojo levemente al pensar que era_ _ **eso**_ _a lo que se referia Nico, sonriendo, se inclino depositando un casto beso en los labios de la Abogada, quien abrio los ojos como platos._

 _\- Nos vemos más tarde, Nico-chan.- Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila dandole la espalda, cuando iba a tocar la perrila de la puerta para salir la voz nerviosa de Nico lo detuvierón._

 _\- Yo... yo me referia a... a esto.-_

 _Volteando una vez más vio el rostro rojo de Nico que evitaba a toda costa verlo y que en sus manos llevaba un obento, sus mejillas se sonrojarón aún más al darse cuenta de que había malinterpretado todo._

 _\- Gra- gracias...-_

 _Ambos se quedarón en silencio viendo hacía lados opuesto sin saber que decir. De verdad se sentían como un par adolecentes._

 _\- ¡Papá, Ruby esta lista!.- Gritó Ruby animada vistiendo ya el uniforme de primaria y sujetando la mochila que colgaba en su hombro. Se quedó quieta observando como los dos adultos se veían sonrojados. Inclinó la cabeza aún parpadeando con inocencia preguntandose que pasaba.- ¿Nico Mamá...? ¿Maki Papá...?.-_

 _Al escuchar ambos adultos su nombre se sobresaltarón y se dierón la espalda sonrojados, Nico camino hacía su hija mientras le daba un suave beso en la frente y un ligero abrazo para después entregarle la otra caja de obento en sus manos._

 _\- Te- ten un buen día, cariño.- Murmuró._

 _Ruby solo la vio alejarse a prisa, desde donde estaba aun podía apreciar el rojo de las orejas de su Madre._

 _\- Va- vamos ,Ruby.-Dijo su Padre saliendo de la casa._

 _Ruby sonrío, asintiendo con la cabeza, siguiendolo y notando que al igual que su Madre sus orejas estaban rojas. Desde que su Padre había empezado a vivir con ellas escenas como la de antes se podían verse regularmente, a Ruby le gustaban, su Nico Mamá se veía más feliz que antes, y aunque apenas conocia a su Papá hace poco, tenía la certeza de que su Papá era tan feliz como Nico, y eso hacía muy feliz a Ruby._

 _ **Ame ga yamu to fuini kimi wa**_  
 _ **hodoukyou ni nobori**_  
 _ **Sora wo yubisashite**_  
 _ **mujaki ni waratteta**_  
 _ **Kieiru you na**_  
 _ **sukete niji wo**_  
 _ **nani mo ie nai mama**_  
 _ **nagamate itane**_

Nico siempre había hecho que actuara fuera de lo que creeía _correcto_ , siempre lo hacía actuar impulsiamente y con espontaneidad, a veces sin imaginar las consecuencias, pero tal vez no era tan malo, por que Maki no podía dejar de pensar en lo errores que no lo dejaban ver lo que comenzaba a perderse. No dejaba de pensar que si hacía algo mal perdería lo que comenzaba a tener, por supuesto que Nico se había cansado de su juego del gato y ratón.

 _Cuando Maki se apartó por tercera vez de ella, Nico sabía que tenía algo que hacer, y pronto._

 _\- Somos adultos ¿no?.- Le cuestiono con una expresión seria._

 _Maki parpadeó ante la repentina pregunta, y con un poco de vacilación, contestó.- ¿Si?.-_

 _\- ¿Eso fue una pregunta?.-_

 _\- ¡Digo, Si!.-_

 _Nico asintió, aún mirandolo con tanta seriedad que lo lograba poner nervioso._

 _\- Ambos sabemos lo que queremos.- Más que pregunta era una afirmación._

 _Maki asintió, lentamente con la cabeza , sin saber a que lugar se diriguia todo el cuetionamiento._

 _\- Ambos queremos que Ruby, Nuestra hija, sea feliz.- Puso cierto enfasis al decir nuestra._

 _Todo el nerviosismo se esfumó ante eso. Su mirada se volvió seria y sin alguna duda en su voz, habló.- Por supuesto.-_

 _Nico sonrió por primera vez, se acerco a él, poniendo una mano en su ante brazo._

 _\- ¿Tú... me quieres?.-_

 _\- Si.- Dijo con confianza a pesar del rubor que adquirierón sus mejilla.- Eso... nu- nunca lo dudes.- Y a pesar de no nesecitar explicación, continuó.- Tú- tú y Ruby son lo que más quiero en este mundo.-_

 _Nico parpadeó un par veces, sorprendida por su sinceridad, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro._

 _\- Halagador. Supongo que sabes es lo mismo para mi.-_

 _Su corazón latia con frenesí. Por un momento temío que Nico los escuchara._

 _\- ¿E-... entonces... que... que hacemos?.-_

 _Nico rodo los ojos.- Solo tienes que callarte, dejar de cuestionarte todo, y besarme en su lugar.-_

 _\- Qué...-_

 _Los labios de Nico estrellandose contra los suyos, silenciandolo de cualquier incoherencia, fuerón la respuesta de todo._

 _ **Hountou wa**_  
 _ **ano toki zutto**_  
 _ **Kimi no yokogao wo miru**_  
 _ **koto ni muchuu ni natteta**_  
 _ **wasure nai tame ni**_

Aunque a pesar de lo bueno que empezaba a hacer todo, había ocasiones que lo recordaba, lo que le había hecho a Nico cuando era adolecente. Que no podía evitarlo. No podía evitar el querer hacerse daño.

 _\- Maki-kun mirame... si sigues haciendote esto.- Tomó la mano de pelirrojo entre las suyas, su mirada se supone que era severa pero había mucha más preocupación en ella que cualquier otra cosa.- Si sigues haciendote daño voy a enojarme contigo. Es que... es que no vez que cada vez que te haces daño me haces daño tambien a mi.-_

 _\- Yo... Lo siento, Nico-chan.-_

 _ **Sunao ni narezu ni tada kimi no namae wo**_  
 _ **kokoro no naka de sou sakenderu**_  
 _ **Kimi wo ushinatte made**_  
 _ **te ni shitai mono nado**_  
 _ **nai hazu na no ni dou shite darou**_  
 _ **Mereta kami wo dzutai ochiru no wa**_  
 _ **"sayonara" to iu namida datte ne**_

Por el bien de Nico, y de la familia que comenzaban a formar, y por su propio bien, trataría de vivir con lo que había pasado, no podía olvidarlo pero tal vez algún día podría mirar atrás y ya no recordar tanto dolor, si no los momentos de felicidad que habían vivido.

 _\- Qué... ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?.- Preguntó Nico con una ceja alzada y una mano en la cintura viendolo desde abajo._

 _\- Eh... yo... bueno.- Sus mejillas se sonrojarón mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la rama del árbol en la que estaba sentado._

 _\- A-ja, estoy esperando Maki-kun, ó me diras que ahora te crees un felino.-_

 _\- ¡No! Yo solo... yo solo...- Sintió sus mejillas crecer aún más calientes ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Nico.- Le prometí a Ruby que le contruiria una casa en el árbol y un columpio.- Desvió la vista._

 _Nico lo vio incrédula antes de negar con la cabeza.- Te dije que te tendría en la palma de la mano antes de que lo notaras.- Mencionó, esa pequeña podía hacer que cualquiera hiciera lo que qusiera y ni siquieralo sabía, Nico sabía que era su culpa en parte y agradecia que su hija fuera demasiado noble y timida como para aprovecharse de ello.- Por cierto, que recuerde ¿no se supone que le temes a las alturas?.-_

 _\- ¡No lo hago!.- Gritó, y si eso no era suficiente para contradecirse; la forma en que comenzaba abrazar la rama, temblar y cerrar los ojos, lo hizo._

 _Nico parpadeó, no sabía si pensar que Maki era lindo o era un idiota, tal vez una mezcla de ambas. Entonces sus ojos se posarón en la escalera en el suelo, en las herramintas, la madera, la soga. Se llevo una mano a la cien. ¿Porqué sentía que le dolería la cabeza?._

 _\- No crees que las cosas que estan aquí abajo te van a servir para lo que planeas construir._

 _\- ... Se... se me olvidarón.-_

 _No, Maki solo era un idiota._

 _-... Le puedes decir a Nico otra vez, cómo es que te convertistes en doctor.-_

 **..**

 _\- ¿Ruby?.- Maki se detuvo mientras equilibraba las bolsas de mandado y cajas en su brazos, teniendo cuidado de que el helado de fresa que comia no se le derramara en la ropa. Su hija se enontraba de cunclillas frente a una tienda de animales mientras veía dos pequeños gatitos tigreados pelearse entre sí._

 _Se le quedo viendo durante unos segundos y no pudo evitar suspirar._

 _"Nico-chan va a enojarse conmigo, de nuevo."_

 **..**

 _Maki parpadeó repetidamente al ver las luces de su casa apagadas, reviso su reloj notando que faltaban un minuto para la media noche y suspiro con tristeza, era obvio que estarían ya dormidas el había querido celebrar un poco pero no había podido salir del hospital más temprano por una cirugia de emergencia._

 _Con resignación abrió la puerta tratando de tener cuidado y no tropearcon algo, tanteó la pared tratando de encontrar el interruptor cuando dio con el, lo apretó y no solo fue la luz que lo cegó durante unos segundos si no tambien la de dos pequeñas explosiones lo sorprendierón y lo hicierón saltar tirando las cosas que traía en sus manos ._

 _Abrió los ojoss al ver a sus dos personas especiale frente a él sonriendo, y notando, no solo la cerpentina que cubria su cabello, si no la forma en como estaba decorada la sala._

 _\- ¡Feliz año nuevo, Papá!.-_

 _\- Feliz año nuevo, Maki-kun.-_

 _Maki sonrió._

 _ **Ameagari wa ima mo**_  
 _ **hodoukyou kara semai sora miage**_  
 _ **kakehashi wo sagasu kedo**_  
 _ **Kimi no moto he**_  
 _ **tadoritsuke nainda**_  
 _ **MONOKURO no sekai ni iru**_

Cada momento de felicidad y tristeza lo a tesoraría por igual de ahora en adelante.

Tales como la amistad que desde preparatoria tenía con los demás integrantes de Muse, quienes habían actuado como si ese día en el que se reunierón no hubiera ocurrido, o por lo menos todos, Eri cada vez que lo veía fruncía el seño, apretaba los puños y apartaba la mirada de él. Le dolía por que creeía que había perdido una amistad muy valiosa con el Ruso, pero no podía hacer nada.

 _\- Y que es lo que querias decirnos, Nico-chan.- Preguntó sonriendo Kotori sentandose a lado de Umi en la banca, habían sido varios meses desde su última reunión que habían decidido posponerla, y ahora estaban en un parque mientras los hijos de algunos de los ex miembros de Muse jugaban en los juegos cerca, mientras esperaban a la última pareja, que para la sorpresa detodos venía junto a una pequeña que se escondia trás de ambos._

 _\- Más que decirles queria presentarles a alguien.- Dijo haciendose aún lado dejando ver a una pequeña pelirroja que matenia la cabeza gacha y jugaba con sus dedos índices en una clara señal de nerviosismo. A Rin se le dibujo una sonrisa, le recordaba tanto a su Kayon-chin que tuvo el impulso de abrazarla junto a su esposa y su hija.- A la hija de la impresionante Nico-nii y de Maki-kun.-_

 _El silencio inundó, aquella noticia era una que ninguno se había esperado, pero no por eso significaba que fuera malo pero tal vez sus reacciones estaban incomodando a los Padres de la pequeña cuando Honoka y Rin iban a comentar algo con la misma efusividad de siempre, alguien los interrumpió._

 _\- Y cómo es que siendo tú mejor amiga a penas me enteró, Nicochi, o es qué estabas ocultandola de mi y ahora tendre que castigarte.- Mencionó Nozomi con las manos en forma de garra._

 _Nico, nada intimidada y agradecida, sonrió torturosamente.- Pense que ya lo sabías Nozomi. Ya sabes, ya que tus cartas te dicen todo ¿no?.- Mencionó burlona y triunfante._

 _Nozomi solo entrecerró los ojos para suavizarlos y posarlos en la pequeña pelirroja que miraba a todos lados nerviosa se acerco a ella despació agachandose un poco para quedar a su altura, causando que la pequeña diera un pequeño saltito._

 _\- Y se puede saber cual es el nombre de tan tierna pequeña.-_

 _\- Y-yo... mi-mi nombre es Ya-Yazawa Ruby, es u-un pla-placer conocerlos a todos .- Hizo una pequeña reverencia._

 _\- Ara~ pero que niña tan más linda y educada tenemos aquí.- Dijo acariciando su cabeza maternalmente haciendo a la menor sonrojarse lindamente pero se detuvo al ver como su amiga sonreía orgullosa, Nozomi sonrió con algo de maldad.- ¿Éstas segura de que es tú hija, Nicochi?.-_

 _\- ¡Por supuesto que...!... ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!.- Gruñó alsando los brazos, ganandose la risa de todos los presentes y la mirada confusa de Ruby._

 _Maki dejo de reir y se tensó al sentir una mirada sobre él volteó a los lados encontrandose con la mirada azulina del Ruso - quien cagaba un que lo veía con frialdad antes de apretar los puños y mirar a su esposa reir y las quejas de Nico, suaviso su mirada._

 _Con los hombros caídos Maki solo pudo dejar escapar un suspiro._

Ó los momentos con sus Padres desde pequeño. Como con su Madre que después de cuatro meses al fin le había dado la oportunidad de una explicación y presentarle a las dos persona que como había dicho ella; _"lo hacían sonreir como nunca antes"._ Le había dado a su hija y a Nico la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos a ser parte de su familia el día en el que su Nico-chan y su pequeña Ruby se reunierón con su Madre, quien por supuesto si se hubiera enterado de la verdadera forma en como habían concebido a Ruby, Maki no dudaba que su Madre lo hubiera abofeteado por que esa no era la forma en como lo había criado, pero Nico lo había convencido de no decirle nada si no alterar las cosas. Algunos detalles solo erán de ellos dos y, eso era algo que tendría que quedase de esa forma.

Su Madre lo había tomado de buena manera, adoraba a su nieta y a su nuera y cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad hablaba con ellas. Muy al contrario con su Padre que desde aquel día que lo había desafiado, no le diriguia ni una palabra.

 _\- Aquí están los informes que pedistes, Padre.-_

 _\- Hn, es bueno saber que no estas descuidando tus deberes como se deben por hacer cosas mundanas.-_

 _Apretó la mandíbula, callando el verdadero comentario que queria decir, en su lugar respondió con un: - Por supuesto, Padre.-_

 _Al darse cuenta cuenta que seguía frente a él preguntó. - ¿Qué pasa, hay algo más que quieres decirme?.-_

 _\- Yo, bueno, Padre dentro de unos días abra...-_

 _Sin siquiera quitar la vista de sus informes, contestó cortandolo. - Que sea importante importante. Si no lo es y eso es todo, puedes retirarte, ahora, Maki.-_

O bueno, solo cuando era nesesario

Se sentía culpable y como un ingrato por darle la espalda a su Padre cuando sabía que su él solo queria lo _mejor_ para Maki.

 _\- Y como fue.- Preguntó su Madre al salir del despacho, aunque por la cara de su hijo ya sabía que era el mismo resultado de siempre._

 _Maki solo negó con la cabeza sin decir nada. Lo estaba intentado, de verdad que lo hacía, pero él sabía que sus intentos solo iban a resultar en un rotundo fracaso. Maki sabía que lo había desepcionado, por lo menos en los terminos de su Padre._

 _\- Solo dale espacio, el vendrá con el tiempo Maki.-_

Tal vez si, tal vez no. La relación que tenía con su Padre y Eri se solucionaria. Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

 **..**

Al fin podía comprender aquellas palabras de Nozomi, si años atrás le hubieran dicho que él se casaría y tendría dos hermosas hijas con la misma mujer que había amado desde la preparatoria los hubiera visto como lunáticos mientras se reía amargamente sabiendo que aquello era completamente imposible. Él había perdido su oportunidad. Él lo había aruinado y no había solución alguna.

Pero se había equivocado. Y estaba más que agradecido de haberlo hecho.

 _Nico ladeó la cabeza confusa ¿por qué le agradecia?. - ¿Por qué?.- Negó desconsertada frunciendo el seño levemente.- Es la segunda vez que me lo dices, y como la primera, no lo entiendo ¿por qué me agradeces?.-_

 _Maki cerró los ojos unos segundos recargando su frente en la de la más baja mientras la veía aquellos ojos rubi tratando de trasmitirle todo lo que queria con su mirada. - Por... por volver aqui, y organizar aquella reunión para reencontrarnos, por devolverme la esperanza y felicidad, por perdonarme todos mis errores, por...- Diriguió a vista hacía su pequeña Ruby que sonreia a lo que fuera que sus dos abuela, tías y tío le decían, soltando su mano derecha colocó su mano en su vientre.- darme una familia, aunque no la merecia.- con la misma mano acaricio suavemente su mejilla acerandose, besando dulcemente sus labios.- Por ser más valiente que yo y... por solo ser tú Nico-chan.- Sonrió levemente._

 _Los hombros de Nico se desplomarón, mordió su labio mientras sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas contenidas. - Maki-kun, estas... estas tratando de hacerme llorar ¿verdad?.- Lo abrazo.- Eres un tonto.-_

 _\- Lo se.- Susurró, devolviendole el abrazo y besando suavemente su mejilla._

 _ **Kotoba ni dekizu ni tojikometa omoi wo**_  
 _ **ima sara kimi ni toikakete miru**_  
 _ **Yowasa no sei ni shite nigedashita no wa sou**_  
 _ **kimi no hou ja nai boku no hou da yo**_

 **...**

Ahora, años después, se encontraban en un parque de atracciones con la familia Ayase-Toujo. Él, Maki acababa de bajar a la pequeña Dia de cuatros años de edad del carrucel al igual que Eri hacía con la pequeña Mari de seis años. Se quedo observando con una leve sonrisa como la Hija de Nozomi arrastraba a su hija a donde se encontaba la demás mientras fruncia el seño levemente de la misma forma en como él lo hacía cuando era más joven. Camino detrás de ellas.

 _\- Le haces daño de nuevo por cualquier cosa, y te esta vez no habra nadie que me detenga.-_ Le dijo Eri al pararse a lado de él, provocando que saltara, lo observo de reojo viendo la mirada amenazante que le daba para luego mirar de nuevo adelante vigilando igual a su hija.

Maki no dudo ni un segundo en que realmente lo haría.

Desde su reunión años atrás su relación había caído de picada cuando se entero del daño que le había hecho a Nico. En el fondo sabía que aquello era por sus instintos sobrepotectores de hermano mayor que Eri simpre tenía, recordo bajamente cuando el hermano de Honoka había invitado a salir Arisa lo había amenazado al igual como lo hacía ahora con Él. Maki siempre supo que tenía ese lado por Nico - o cualquiera de las otras chicas de Muse - y de haber sido otras circunstancias él habría sido celoso por la forma en que cuidaba de ella y de no ser por que sabía que amaba a Nozomi con todo lo que era, hubiera pensado que le gustaba Nico.

 _\- Yo... no se si pueda prometerte eso.-_ Admitió con honestidad, sabía que aunque no lo quisiera hacerlo existia la probabilidad de lastimar a Nico, si decía algo mal, si actuaba mal, podía cometer un comenter un error _.- Sabes que eso es improbable la gente simpre termina lastimandose de alguna manera.-_ No quizo agregar de que había más posibilidad de Nico lo lastimara más a él de que Maki lo hiciera. Solo bastaría con que lo alejara de alguna forma o lo rechazará. Eso seria suficiente paran que él terminara siendo herido, y sabía, que de alguna manera, después de tantos años de estar separado de Nico y a su reencuentro él se había vuelto un poco dependiente a Nico o lo que hiciera. Apesar de eso no se arrepentia.

\- _Hazlo_ _ **Tú**_ _, y no dudaré en golpearte.-_ Los ojos azules se oscurecierón en despreció, y a sus costados los puños de Eri se volvieron puños, lo vio frenarse de querer darle un golpe y antes de que siguiera, lo interrumpió.

 _\- Yo... yo todavia no me perdonó lo que le hice, Eri.-_ Susurró en voz baja, viendo a la pequeña pelinegra que sonreía ante algo que Nozomi había dicho. Aunque Nico le había dicho muchas veces que no nesecitaba perdonarlo, que no importaba, que no estaba molesta, que eso ya estaba en el pasado, Maki lo había aceptado a regañadientes pero eso no queria decir que él se _hubiera_ perdonado por lastimarla y no sabía cuanto tiempo le iba a tomar para que sucediera. _\- Y no creo que lo haga en un futuro próximo pero...-_ Volteó a ver al mayor que tenía los brazos cruzados, lo veía serio y expectante _.- puedo prometerte que mientras viva, compensare el dolor que le cause y evitare causarle alguno nuevo.-_

La mirada de Eri se suavizo ante su repuesta sincera y sus labios se curvaron lentamente en una pequeña sonrisa.

Él no pudo evitar devolversela.

Por que tal vez había algo cierto, no podía perdonarse, pero eso no significaba que se arrepintiera de lo que paso.

Si, Maki _ya_ no se arrepentia de las desiciones que había tomado, a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones se equivoco y, termino lastimandose y lastimando con ello a las personas que eran importantes para él, eso no lo hacía menos humano si no lo hacía un poco más sabio al aprender de sus experiencias. Y si lo hiciera, si quisiera cambiar algo, tal vez ahora no tendría a la familia que tenía.

Tal vez no era un final perfecto, por que no muchos terminarón felices con sus decisiones y, tal vez les tomarían mucho tiempo para comprenderlo. Tal vez habían tomado un camino muy turbulento, pero no se arrepentia, no tomaría otro. Tal vez él no era perfecto o lo que le rodeaba pero no importaba;

Por que había valido cada minuto la espera para llegar a _ese_ perfecto momento.

Tenía a la mujer que amaba, dos hermosas hijas, _su familia,_ luchar por ellas había sido la desición más correcta que pudo haber tomado en su vida.

 _ **Sunao ni narereba kono kiri ga hareru to**_  
 _ **kokoro ni negai sou sakenderu**_  
 _ **Nanika tarinakute mo**_  
 _ **ima aru iro de sou**_  
 _ **boku no sekai wo nurikaete mitai**_  
 _ **Itsuka mata kimi ni aeru nara**_  
 _ **sunao ni omoi tsutaeru kara**_  
 _ **Sunao na niji wo**_  
 _ **egaite miru kara.~**_

 **FIN...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:...**

 **Ahora si es el final...**

 **Ahh~ Realmente me gusta esa canción aunque no es nada comparada con la que canta mi personaje favorito de Digimon XD...**

 **Espero y disfrutaran de este corto fanfic que tomo más tiempo de lo esperado. Nos leemos en próximas actualizaciones o nuevos Fanfics...**

 **Matta ne~ XD (12/11/17)**


End file.
